Anyone's Advice
by Lore-chan02
Summary: **8V0** arriba.. YAMICHI . Tu mejor amigo se involucra con la chica que quieres aun sabiendo lo que sientes por ella. Parece que Yamato tiene la ventaja, pero Taichi no piensa rendirse... y Mimi esta al medio sin darse por enterada - EN RECESO X UN PAR DE MESES-
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Chapter 1_

No sabía qué estaba haciendo mal. Miraba una y otra vez la receta en su celular, pero no lograba entender qué estaba haciendo mal.

Mimi siempre había sido buena con las recetas, en su mayoría (cuando no se le ocurría experimentar) le quedaban riquísimas, pero ésta, unas simples galletas para el cumpleaños de su amiga Sora, se había vuelto una expedición a Alaska y perdió las esperanzas cuando en su último intento las galletas se quemaron mientras tomaba una ducha.

- _oug! –_ Bufò _. – que me está pasando..! –_ se reclamó mientras abría las ventas de su departamento y el viento se llevaba el humo del horno. – _esto me pasa por gastarme el dinero del trabajo en tinturas_ …

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se miraba con tristeza frente al espejo su cabello rubio, no le quedaba mal… pero pronto volvería a su color: castaño. Su cabello había pasado por muchos colores… incluso meses atrás lo volvió a decolorar para poder quedar rosada, tal cual como cuando vivía en New York cuando era más pequeña.

Extrañaba esos días, solo las preocupaciones de pasar un examen, levantarse temprano para asistir a clases... y estar con Michael. Como extrañaba a Michael!.

- _tan lejos que estás Michael…_ \- se dijo la rubia mientras dejaba caer al suelo la toalla que la envolvía y se apreció desnuda en el espejo. Cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba y recordaba todas las veces que estuvo en la cama del norteamericano, recordaba como la besaba, como la tocaba… como si cada vez fuese la última. Pensaba en que ya habían pasado 3 años en que se habían alejado y que desde hace 3 años no estaba con nadie en la intimidad. Tampoco era una mojigata, había tenido un pequeño romance con un chico de su facultad, pero nada serio... un par de besos y manos locas por aquí y por allá, pero nada comparado con Michael.

Abrió los ojos y fue a su armario a elegir qué ropa ocuparía hoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de su amiga Sora Mientras lo hacia su mente repasó los 3 últimos años en Japón.

La ruptura de su relación con Michael había sido dolorosa, encontrarlo encamado con otra no era muy encantador de recordar, menos si era una persona a quien ella consideraba su amiga en ese entonces. Los norteamericanos eran tan distintos y, si bien, ella había adoptado algunas costumbres de ellos en los años que vivió allá, había cosas que no podía concebir. Quiso seguir todo como antes, pero no pudo. Apenas termino la secundaria volvió con su madre a Japón, vivió con ella un par de meses hasta que encontró trabajo en una cafetería en el centro de Odaiba y comenzó a estudiar Cocina Internacional, se cambió a un pequeño apartamento y desde hace 2 años que vivía sola… esa independencia occidental.

Llegar y volver a entablar las relaciones rotas por la distancia no fue tan difícil como pensó. Sora la recibió con los brazos abiertos y quiso empaparse de todas sus locas experiencias en EEUU, se reía cada vez que contaba su primera borrachera o cuando la pillaron fumando en la secundaria. Nada de eso la enorgullecía, pero eran recuerdos graciosos de momentos felices.

La relación con los demás también se dio muy bien, todos seguían siendo excelentes amigos. No se veían como cuando niños, pero si estaban juntos para los cumpleaños y se reunían una vez al mes como habían acordado para no alejarse.

Joe estudiaba medicina y como siempre era el más complicado para las reuniones, siempre tenía turno interino en emergencias, pero nunca faltaba, aunque tuviera que estar para decir" Hola" y "Adiós". Yamato era profesor de Música y trataba de impulsar carreras ajenas luego que el mismo dejara la suya por enseñar. Cada vez que nos juntábamos llevaba su guitarra y cantábamos una que otra canción, hacíamos un excelente dueto musical. Koushirou tenía su pequeña empresa de asistencia técnica en computación a empresas, la verdad le iba muy bien y como vivíamos relativamente cerca nos veíamos de manera constante ya que iba a la cafetería donde trabajo a estar en su computadora. Sora era una prominente diseñadora y su mejor amiga por lejos.

- _Este es perfecto_ – se dijo Mimi para sì. Se había colocado un vestido verdeagua que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Y el escote dejaba poco para la imaginación – _Hoy no llego sola a casa…_ \- se rio.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando Mimi ya estaba casi lista

-Sora! Salgo en unos minutos – gritó la rubia. Había contestado por el altavoz.

-No te preocupes… yo aún estoy en casa – se escuchó la voz de Sora un poco agitada – Mimi.. te llamaba para preguntar si tienes tú los aretes de perla que me regaló Joe en mi cumpleaños pasado. No los encuentro por ningún lado. No recuerdo si te los presté a ti o a Hikari la vez pasada.

- _los tengo puesto…_ \- pensó la Tachikawa a medida que se los sacaba rápidamente - déjame revisar, creo que los tengo yo… deben estar por algún lado. Oh wait! Aquí están!, te los llevo – trató de responder lo más normal posible.

\- gracias! – la voz de Sora se escuchaba muy contenta – Quiero que Joe me los vea puestos.

-Porqué no simplemente le dices que te gusta y así dejan de enviarse señales que solo tu entiendes? – Mimi no entendía esa manía de la pelirroja de enviarle "indirectas" a Joe. Usaba cosas que él le regalaba, siempre estaba a su lado, se reía de sus aburridos chistes.

Sora no respondió de inmediato, se la escuchó tratar de hilar una oración decente, pero no lo logró – No soy como tú - le dijo después de unos minutos dudando.

-¿Sería un excelente regalo tener a Joe, ne? ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte – Mimi se encontraba animada con la idea – puedo prestarte mi departamento si quieres, bonita forma de celebrar los 21, perdiendo la virginidad!

Sora soltó una mala palabra al otro lado de la línea. Que mala decisión haberle contado eso a Mimi, tampoco era que Sora fuera una santa paloma que jamás haya hecho nada. Pero completar la "misión" era algo que no había logrado hacer, ni siquiera con Yamato años atrás en casa de él. Se habían juntado a estudiar para el último examen del año y Taichi a último momento no pudo ir.

Sora tenía apenas 16 años. No recordaba qué llevo una cosa a la otra, pero se halló en la cama del rubio a medio desvestir con el encima. En ese momento sintió que iba a explotar del calor, los besos incrementaban a cada segundo, las manos del Ishida se iban bajo la falda de la pelirroja salvajes, ella solo lograba gemir una par de palabras sueltas. Que sensación! Y minutos antes de lograr consumar Taichi enviaba un mensaje de voz indicando que iba subiendo al departamento de Yamato.

Trataron en varias otras oportunidades de terminar y lograr tener relaciones, pero con la cabeza fría, Sora, no estaba tan segura si quería que el fuera el primero.

-son bromas, no te pongas grave – rio Mimi al otro lado del teléfono – además deberías reírte también... es algo que debe suceder en algún momento. Digo, a menos que tengas pensado en hacer voto de castidad.

-es que no es algo que quiera conversar en este momento… mmm… nos vemos en un rato más donde Taichi.

Sora cortó sin darle tiempo a la Tachikawa de despedirse.

- _era solo una broma. De todas formas, hoy quiero dormir en mi cama_ – pensó Mimi al momento que terminaba de acomodarse su vestido.

0

Taichi ya no vivía con sus padres, iba a cumplir un año de independencia y había decidido que lo celebraría junto con el cumpleaños de su amiga. Antes de salir a bailar los había invitado a una pequeña "previa" de conversación y alcohol en su departamento.

-n _o me pienso cortar el cabello, no sería yo si lo_ _hiciese_ – se dijo sonriendo al espejo mientras desordenaba aún más su cabello.

Taichi aún no terminaba Economía en la universidad, pero ya había encontrado un excelente trabajo en una consultora de asuntos financieros. Toda una suerte para quien sus amigos creyeron que terminaría barriendo calles, ni el aun creía que todo se hubiera dado tan bien. No llevaba una vida de millonario, pero alcanzaba para llevar una vida tranquila.

Se lanzó cansado sobre su sofá, hoy iba a ser una noche movida. Quería que todos ya llegaran y vieran que estaba todo ordenado " _Vaya… tienes alguien que viene a hacer las cosas el hogar"_ imaginó la risa de Sora y sonrió alegre al techo blanco mientras tomaba un trago a su vaso. Ni su mejor amiga lograba entender como había cambiado tanto. Ya no era el chico desordenado y perezoso de antes.

Había crecido y madurado. En realidad, los que creían que tenían "menos futuro" del grupo eran los únicos que vivían solos, tenían trabajo estable y estudiaban al mismo tiempo. Y en ese grupo de "menos futuro" estaba él y Mimi. Todo porque cuando niño no tenía las cosas claras, pero todo eso cambió. No era que ahora los demás no tuvieran un futuro claro, sino que el cambio era más notorio en él.

Se sentó de golpe cuando tocaron a la puerta, echó una mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que los chicos comenzaran a llegar. Tomó un largo trago a su licor mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya estamos con copas de más? – Koushirou lo saludó alegre – aún es temprano.

-Hola! Es el segundo recién – Taichi siempre bebía bastante en las reuniones, era su manera de relajarse con tantas responsabilidades en el día a día.

El pelirrojo pasó al departamento del Yagami con su computadora bajo el brazo. Tai no podía creer que siendo un día de distensión su amigo trajera trabajo. Era el cumpleaños de Sora y sería extraño que mientras todos la pasan bien Kou' estuviera revisando correos y dando asistencia remota a sus clientes.

-es para que tengamos buena música… no vengo a trabajar… Bueno lo último no te lo puedo asegurar… – suspirò el Izumi.

-habíamos quedado en que hoy no hablaríamos de trabajo, ni tampoco traeríamos… es la primera reunión con todos juntos hace varios meses. Hikari y Takeru vienen de Kioto a estar con nosotros.

\- si lo sé, he tenido problemas con unos proveedores – Izzy parecía bastante molesto – está en juego un nuevo socio a la compañía... podríamos crecer más de un 100%.

Taichi entendía perfectamente qué significaba eso, ya no era el de antes. Números, rentabilidad, curvas de oferta y demanda…diariamente se enfrentaba a eso.

-cuéntame de qué se trata… te sirvo algo? – Taichi se sirvió un nuevo vaso rebosante de wiski.

0

Yamato, sabía que llamaba la atención. Era alto, rubio y de ojos azules… nada común en la cultura japonesa. Las mujeres pasaban a su lado y lanzaban risitas nerviosas. Pero para ser tan guapo era, a su vez, bastante humilde, no bravuconeaba por ello, no se aprovechaba de su condición (bueno una que otra ve para conquistar a alguna chica que le agradaba).

No era una noche tan helada, pero aun así usaba una bufanda que combinaba con el resto de su tenida, caminaba con gracia mientras escribía mensajes a Sora. Le contaba que la semana entrante iría al conservatorio de música en Tokyo a postularse como profesor, le habían enviado una atractiva oferta laboral, pero aún estaba indeciso, sabía que si aceptaba no vería tan seguido a sus amigos. " _te voy a extrañar… pero debes tomar la mejor decisión pensando en tu futuro"_ Yamato, aun sentía algo por Sora, le costaba admitirlo, porque habían pasado muchos años desde su seudorelacion y no tantos años desde que trataron tantas veces de tener sexo. Extrañaba sus besos, tocarla… pero era extraño ahora, porque habían crecido y todo había cambiado. Antes era para explorar su sexualidad, ahora si llegaba a suceder algo era porque iba por un camino más serio. Así debía ser o no?, eso hacían los adultos, no?.

" _Y por qué no puede ser solo para pasar un buen rato y sacarte el estrés de ser un adulto responsable?"_ recordó las palabras de Mimi en la última reunión. _"Esta sociedad a veces en muy cuadrada, en EEUU lo haces con cualquiera, cero amarras… no es necesario el amor". "Entonces hagámoslo sin amarras… porque estoy, estoy un poco…"_ la respuesta de Yamato había hecho sonrojar a la chica rosada en ese entonces, lo dijo sin pensar, pero cuando quiso explicarse no lo logró. Mimi rio " _no seas tonto, Yama' somos amigos… venga vamos a cantar una canción que el karaoke esta aburrido"_ lo cogió del brazo llevándolo al escenario.

" _Te lo dije en serio…"_ continuó Ishida cuando la canción aun no comenzaba _"mejor que sea con una amiga así las cosas están claras desde un principio"_ Mimi se sonrojó al verse desnuda con Yamato. De hecho, lo había pensado una que otra vez, de lo guapo de que era de seguro cogía como ninguno. _"Puedes acostarte con quien quieras Yama', hay muchas chicas que se irían hoy mismo contigo, pero no creo correcto que entre los dos salga algo bueno de todo eso"_

Antes de responderle cualquier cosa, la canción comenzó.

0

Cuando Mimi llegó al departamento de Taichi, este ya iba por el séptimo trago, estaban muy alegres junto a Koushirou que no se quedaba muy atrás, ambos ya estaban medio borrachos y reían fuerte mientras hablaban de trabajo. En cuanto entró Taichi le lanzó una mirada de pies a cabeza, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, después de todo era su amiga y sería de muy mala intención andarle diciendo cosas indecorosas y antes que cerrara la puerta Sora apareció con una sonrisa.

-no cierres… no me quieres dejar afuera, cierto?

Taichi la acercó con un apretado abrazo que descolocó a la pelirroja, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ya estaba bebido. Al oído le canto "Feliz cumpleaños" con su mejor voz, que no era la mejor.

Sora rio de las cosquillas que le producía el aire en su oreja izquierda, luego de unos minutos bastante incomodos, Koushirou también le dio un abrazo de cumpleaños (mucho más corto y menos apretado que el del Yagami).

-Vaya.. alcanzo un abrazo? – la voz que preguntaba venia de afuera del departamento. Jou venia llegando con un pequeño regalo en sus manos.

La Takenouchi se sonrojó de los nervios.

"Pero que lindas están nuestras amigas" … Jou le dio un abrazo a Sora mientras miraba a Mimi. Ambas se veian muy atractivas. Mimi en su vestido verdeagua y Sora en uno color amarillo.

-todo un galán, ne? – Taichi tomaba lo último de wiski que le quedaba en el vaso, miraba a Jou con una sonrisa. Se preguntaba en qué momento Jou dejó de ser tímido para volverse una persona segura de sí misma que era capaz de entregar cumplidos sin ponerse colorado. Él con toda su extrovertida personalidad aún no podía, las chicas eran un tanto difícil aún. De hecho, si no fuera por la chica norteamericana, libre de tapujos, que trabajó con él durante unos meses, seguiría virgen.

Marion, era una morena de ojos verdes que llegó de intercambio por 3 meses y Taichi fue el encargado de enseñarle el día a día. En un principio, se notaba tímida… pero con un par de tragos su loca personalidad salía a flote y no había nada ni nadie que la parase _. "Vamos a tu casa"_ le dijo una noche después de compartir varias botellas de tequila. " _está todo desordenado, apenas me he cambiado este fin de semana"_ respondió el moreno nervioso. " _No te preocupes, que lo vamos a ir a desordenar más…"_

Yamato llegó 20 minutos después. Sólo faltaban Hikari y Takeru que debían ir en camino aún.

Todos conversaban alegres, hacia casi un mes que no se veían. Sora estaba sentada entre Jou y Koushirou que a su vez conversaba con Matt. Mimi estaba buscando música en el laptop de Kou' Taichi se llenaba una vez más el vaso. Si tenía aguante con el alcohol era gracias a Marion, ella sí que ganaba por lejos, jamás había visto a una mujer beber tanto y seguir como si nada.

-cuantas llevas ya? – preguntó Mimi sin alzar la vista – recuerda que aún nos queda ir a bailar.

-no lo sé… no las he contado. ¿Te vas a poner como "mamá Sora"? , me queda bastante todavía, resisto mucho. ¿Quieres uno? – le guiñó el ojo tomando un vaso.

-Estoy tomando cerveza, no me gusta mezclar los tragos.

-No seas aburrida, es el cumpleaños de Sora. Anda… acompáñame con uno – dio vuelta la botella para llenar el vaso, pero nada salió. – espérame traeré más… - iba a salir corriendo a buscar más a su habitación, pero las piernas se le cruzaron y cayó de rodillas al sueño muerto de la risa.

-Tai, estas bien? – ¿Sora llegó a su lado en un segundo, mientras los demás chicos se reían – no crees que es suficiente por hoy?

-déjalo Sora, está en su casa... por ultimo hoy no salimos… lo podemos dejar para la próxima semana. Quedémonos compartiendo hoy acá – Dijo Kou' ayudando a Tai a levantarse.

-Si, es buena idea… - Yamato no estaba muy convencido ya que tenía la intención de estar con una chica.

Sora miró a Mimi y luego a Joe esperando que le dieran su opinión, pero ambos simplemente levantaron y bajaron los hombros en señal de conformidad. _"Podemos ir el próximo mes a bailar"_ la Tachikawa no parecía molesta siendo que se había arreglado para salir. _"De todas formas yo no iba a poder ir, en un par de horas tengo turno en la urgencia. Vine para compartir lo que más pudiese con ustedes. Además, la urgencia me queda cerca desde acá"_ Joe sonrió.

-decidido entonces! – exclamó Taichi – hoy nos quedamos y bebemos acá. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! – el muchacho se llevó el vaso a la boca, pero estaba vacío – espérame voy a traer más.

Sora volvió al lado de Joe que la miró embelesado, no sabía si era el alcohol (que no iba a seguir tomando ya que tenía que ir a trabajar en unas horas más) pero se veía mucho más linda que cuando llegó. Dejó caer su mano sobre la pierna de la pelirroja mientras le contaba sobre los afectados de un accidente que tuvo que atender la semana pasada. Sora se puso tensa, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, pocas veces tenían tanto contacto físico entre los dos, Joe casi nunca tenia contacto con nadie. Kou' miró para otro lado y luego de unos segundos se fue a su computadora a ver si podía cambiar la música que había dejado Mimi.

Yamato se quedó un tanto incomodo sentado solo mientras al otro lado Joe coqueteaba con Sora. Era extraño verlos sabiendo que años atrás era él quien tenía ese tipo de contacto y, aún más íntimo, con Sora. Por un instante se le paso por la cabeza ir donde ellos y lanzar _"Sora, ¿recuerdas cuando casi nos acostamos una vez en mi casa, pero llegó Tai y arruinó todo?"_ era bastante desubicado no?, se rio para sí. Iba a sacar un cigarro y pensar en otras cosas pero ya no lo quedaban. _"Perfecto!"_

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y salió rápidamente diciendo rápido que iría a comprar.

El dormitorio de Taichi estaba ordenado, muy ordenado. Mimi hasta se sorprendió cuando entró.

-esperabas un chiquero, con ratones, comida tirada y ropa de meses? – Tai se rió por la expresión de la rubia.

-la verdad es que si… me sorprendes

-todos hemos cambiado, aprendí a ser muy ordenado. Encuentro todo más rápido – el moreno le mostró 2 botellas de vino mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – lo bueno de trabajar en la consultora son los regalos que me traen los socios. En especial alcohol.

-yo tengo café... mucho café – susurró ella recordando que en su trabajo siempre que quedaba poco de un tipo de café podía llevárselo a su casa.

Se acercó a un estante cerca de la cama del Yagami y se encontró con varias fotos de los chicos elegidos, fotos antiguas y más nuevas. Todos felices, todos sonriendo.

-extrañas las aventuras de antes? – Tai se acercó a ella y tomó una de las fotografías.

-no sé si las aventuras en si… se sufrió mucho cuando dejamos de ver a nuestros digimon. Extraño a Palmon, la última vez que la vi fue en New York hace 4 años.

-es una lástima que la puerta se haya cerrado para siempre.

-después de todo, de los digimon infectados, de las batallas en la ciudad. Creo que fue lo mejor – Mimi recordaba aquellos años con tristeza.

-Extraño no tener las obligaciones de hoy – devolvió la foto a su lugar y le echo una mirada fugaz a la Tachikawa. Se veía triste, se veía… wow!. O era el licor o sus atributos se veían mejor a esa distancia.

¿Hace cuánto que no estaba con una chica?, Marion se había ido hace 5 meses… 5 meses.

-tenemos que hacer nuevas aventuras, no crees? – Taichi se acercó más a ella y le llegó su perfume dulce.

-claro… las aventuras de los elegidos en el trabajo, en la facultad! – Ella rió. Tomó una de las botellas de vino que tenía el moreno y se disponía a salir de la habitación del muchacho – vamos a darle el bajo a estas botellas, ¿te parece?

-podría ser otro tipo de aventuras… – Tai tomó con fuerza a Mimi y la colocó contra la puerta del dormitorio que se cerró de un golpe. Y sin decir nada más la besó.

Sora no notaba la ausencia de Yamato, tenía ojos solo para Joe. Le estaba contando acerca de un terrible accidente que había ocurrido la semana pasada, pero ella veía solo como su boca se abría y se cerraba. De vez en cuando le respondía con monosílabos y sonreía.

¿Se notaba demasiado que estaba loca por él?, no sabía cuándo había empezado todo, de un momento a otro Joe se transformó en otra persona, era intrigante, inteligente. Ya no pasaba todo el día tras unos libros, ahora compartía mucho más, se vestía muy bien.

-No sabes lo difícil que es tener que estar despierto durante las noches. A veces tienes que estar de pie todo el día atendiendo, pero me encanta mi profesión. Valieron la pena todos los años de estudio arduo – Joe la miró con cariño.

Joe no era tonto, sabía que había cambiado y para bien. Por los pasillos de emergencias las enfermeras de turno suspiraban cada vez que pasaba. Muchas veces sintió celos de Yamato y de ser irresistible para el sexo femenino. Ahora el entendía lo que el rubio sentía.

No negaba que le gustaba poder "elegir" con quien acostarse y/o tener un pequeño romance en el hospital. Y no era que tenía que andar buscando. Llegaban solas.

Había olvidado cuantas veces desocupó violentamente su escritorio para desnudar a la nueva enfermera que le coqueteaba. No era un donjuán pero tenía suerte, muchas suerte… había tenido bastantes mujeres. Muchas de ellas le hacían sexo oral detrás de las cortinas de emergencias o tenia sexo rápido en los baños.

Nadie en el hospital sabia, no era de andar ventilando sus conquistas. Al contrario, su vida privada era muy importante y de seguro sus amigos creían que aún era virgen. Uff si supieran.

Y Sora?, como será Sora?... la inspeccionaba cual enferma había llegado a su consulta. La miraba siempre y cuando ella mirara para otro lado no quería que ella pensara que era muy atrevido. Tenía esa impresión que la chica estaba interesado en él. Tenía muchas actitudes propias de las chicas de enfermería. Pero era Sora, ella era así… tierna, bella, preocupada.

Le había colocado la mano en sus piernas hace un rato porque quería comprobar si se ponía nerviosa. Como cuando una vez le cerró el camino a la nueva enfermera de turno, se puso tan nerviosa que no podía hilar una oración, la miró y ella quedó embobada. Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse más… ella lo besó como si fuese el último beso que daría en su vida. Lo hicieron en la camilla alrededor de 3 veces durante el día. La última vez no fue necesario decirlo ella se desnudó y sin más lo atrajo hacia ella.

-cierto? … Jo'? – Sora lo miró expectante. Arqueó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

-lo siento… estaba pensando en tu regalo de cumpleaños

La muchacha se sonrojó: "asi?... cual sería?" – preguntó riendo.

-uno que no puedo darte enfrente de Kou'

Sora se sonrojo de pies a cabeza. El cuerpo le ardía en calor.

Taichi iba a besarla por segunda vez, pero Mimi se separó de él bruscamente.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó nerviosa - Porque lo que acabas de hacer no es correcto.

La rubia tenía una mirada de desaprobación. Tai dejó la botella de vino en el suelo y se pasó las manos por la cara refregándosela.

-no sé qué pasó. Lo siento. Quizás bebí demasiado, quizás tu escote fue demasiado.

-siempre me visto así cuando salimos a bailar. Lamento que mi escote sea demasiado – se tapó el escote con la botella de vino que tenía. – pero debe existir respeto, somos amigos.

-pues durante unos segundos no te vi como mi amiga de años, te vi como una mujer… bien atractiva he de decir. Te imaginé desnuda en mi cama… y

-okeeeii – interrumpió Mimi totalmente avergonzada. – creo que es suficiente por hoy. Volvamos con el resto. Estas pasado de copas.

Pero Taichi se acercó nuevamente y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su cabello rubio. _"¿hace cuánto no lo haces?, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?"_ Tai la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y se acercó a su oreja _"hagamos algo entretenido aquí… en mi cama, si lo hacemos rápido nadie se va a enterar. Puede ser nuestro secreto"_

Y sin más le metió la mano bajo la falda. Mimi dio un respingo de aquellos, lo alejó de una vez y le pegó una fuerte bofetada.

-Esta vez te pasaste Tai… y te pasaste feo.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio y salió disparada al living. Tomó sus cosas y de despidió de todos. Kou' se quedó con su vaso de bebida a medio tragar. Sora y Joe se miraron el uno al otro sin entender.

-¿Qué pasó? – Joe se acercó a Taichi que venía dando tumbos desde su habitación.

-la llamaron, parece que pasó alguna urgencia – mintió el moreno. _"Ahora si que la cagué, ¿en qué estaba pensando"_. El Yagami se sirvió una copa de vino mientras pensaba en cómo iba a solucionar la estupidez que había hecho. Quería hacerse el galán y le salió como un total patán.

Sora iba a tomar su celular para llamar a su amiga, pero Joe le hizo una negación con la cabeza: _"dame unos minutos"_ le pidió a la Takenouchi mientras arrastraba a Tai devuelta a su cuarto.

0

Yamato estaba fumando su segundo cigarro afuera del edificio de Taichi cuando Mimi pasó a su lado. Iba molesta, enojada, pero aun así se le notaban los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Hey, Mimi… espera… ya te vas? – Matt camino a su lado extrañado.

-si - respondió de mala forma.

\- ¿paso algo? – preguntó tomando una bocanada de tabaco.

La rubia se paró en seco, lo miró durante unos segundos y le plantó un beso.

-eso no me lo venía venir… - murmuró el Ishida una vez que se separaron – ¿estas molesta porque me desaparecí y querías besarme? – el joven trató de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡no seas idiota! – Mimi se lanzó a llorar – ¿puedes creer que el tonto de Taichi me besó y me empezó a tocar en su habitación?... estaba borracho, como pueden ser tan idiotas algunos… si no tienen tragos encima no son capaces de hacer las cosas… y si las hacen, las hacen mal.

-…y me besaste porqueeee…¿? - Yamato no estaba tan sorprendido con lo que había pasado, Tai siempre le decía que si iba a cogerse a alguna de las chicas, seria a la rubia. No pensó en todo caso que lo iba a hacer de esa forma.

-¡no sé por qué lo hice!, ya sabes que hago cosas que ni yo misma me entiendo…

-quizás quieres que tu y yo… no se… puedo acompañarte a tu departamento – Yamato no encontraba que la proposición fuese mala, pero la mirada de Mimi le hizo cambiar de inmediato de opinión– o te acompaño, te dejo y me voy – dijo después.

-es increíble… tu y Tai son iguales…

-a ver me besas y te enojas… ¿que quieres que piense? ¿quieres que hagamos origami? Tenemos más de 20, si me hubieras besado a los 12 te creo. Nos pasan cosas, tenemos hormonas Mimi. De seguro a ti también. Tai se equivocó – lanzó un bufido, pero la miró con una sonrisa – pero no digas que tu tampoco, eh?... que también me besaste. También debería estar molesto.

-Pe..pero es distinto

-¿porque soy hombre? ¿Es por eso que debo dejar que cualquier mujer me bese y no me debo molestar?, debería estar furioso contigo.

Mimi lo miró confundida mientras Yamato fingía estar absolutamente enojado.

-Tai… el me debería haber preguntado…

-¿me preguntaste a mí? – interrumpió el rubio.

\- Vamos la última vez en el karaoke me preguntaste si quería tener algo contigo… - Mimi se ofendió.

-solo un polvo y listo Mimi… ¿acaso no son tan liberales en EEUU?, ¿no me habías dicho eso?... que los japoneses con respecto al sexo éramos cuadrados de mentalidad.

0

-Me gusta.

Joe quedó mirando a Taichi un largo rato esperando más palabras: _"¿Mimi?"_ – preguntó al fin.

El moreno se quedó callado.

Su corta pero intensa relación con Marion había sido increíble. Había hecho en 3 meses todo lo que debió hacer durante su adolescencia. Fumó marihuana como animal y empezó a beber todos los días. El sexo cuando estaba borracho y fumado era tocar las estrellas. Ella siempre estaba disponible para un polvo, siempre quería. Pero cuando todo terminó y ella volvió a EEUU, las cosas se volvieron aburridas, las mujeres japonesas eran muy tímidas… necesitaba una mujer que lo volviera loco, que hicieran y deshicieran con él en la cama, pero se encontró con chicas que después de una cita casi le estaban exigiendo matrimonio para abrirle las piernas.

Estuvo un tiempo de cita en cita, lo más lejos que llegaba era un beso apasionado y unas caricias locas sobre la ropa. Pero quería acción y no llegaba. Fue entonces cuando en el último karaoke escuchó a Mimi hablar con Yama'. Tenía mentalidad occidental, muy liberal… y la empezó a mirar distinto. A ella no le molestaba que Tai la abrazara constantemente o que se acercara demasiado.

" _Si tuviera que elegir entre Sora y Mimi… sería Mimi. Debe saber cómo se hacen las cosas… su pasada por EEUU la cambió…"_ le dijo una vez a Yamato en un bar después del trabajo.

-¿Te gusta Mimi? – volvió a preguntar Joe.

-como no gustarme… mírala por favor! – Tai se levantó súbitamente y le puso en la cara una fotografía de la chica de hace un tiempo atrás mientras todos disfrutaban de la playa. – la viste hoy, también?, ¿viste como se estaba?

El Kido miró la fotografía, pero sus ojos se posaron en la pelirroja que abrazada a Mimi.

-Hoy la besé… - continuó el moreno – me equivoqué. Debí haberle dicho primero el cómo me siento, pero creí que con su mentalidad más occidental iba a ser distinto. Marion era distinta.

Joe lanzó un suspiro y se acercó nuevamente a su amigo: _"Marion es nacida y criada en EEUU, Mimi vivió un par de años allá… no es lo mismo. Quizás haya cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo la Mimi que conocemos"_

Taichi iba a contestarle pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Yamato: **"Voy a ir a dejarla a su casa… vuelvo en unos 20 minutos. Tenemos que conversar"**

0

-Pasa… no hay problema

Mimi dejó su bolso en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua. _"¿quieres?"_ preguntó.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse. Se quedó mirando por largos minutos el mensaje que le había enviado a Taichi. Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos y aun no volvía a su departamento.

Mimi fue a su dormitorio, pasó al baño, volvió a la cocina, se devolvió al dormitorio. Estaba nerviosa. Caminaba de un lugar a otro. _"Es momento de demostrar con acciones lo que digo"_ se dijo a si misma segura lanzando una última mirada al espejo.

-Yamato… - llamó la rubia desde su dormitorio. – ¿puedes venir por favor?

Sintió los pasos del Ishida acercarse. Bajó las luces del cuarto y se quitó lo último que cubría su cuerpo: un collar plateado. Ya estaba bueno de ser tan mojigata, habían pasado varios años… debía ser lo que decía. Era una mujer decidida.

Cuando Matt la vio quedó pegado al umbral de la puerta, se le cortó la respiración. Mimi estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. De pie junto a la cama.

-solo un polvo, ¿no? – dijo la Tachikawa acercándose.

Le tiró de la camisa y al tenerlo tan cerca su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la frente, era una respiración alborotada. Ella subió la mirada y ahí estaba él… sin palabras, nervioso. Había sido todo tan rápido.

Lo que Yamato alcanzaba a ver le encantaba, era perfecta. No se cansaba de contemplarla.

-¿te me vas a quedar viendo durante toda la noche o acaso…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar el rubio la calló de un beso, la comenzó a besar por el cuello, por los pechos mientras se quitaba la ropa. La agarró en un abrazo y la llevó a la cama.

Después de varios minutos de besos y caricias y cuando ya no podía aguantar más la embistió sin preguntar una y otra vez escuchando los gemidos de la muchacha en su oreja.

0

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Chapter 2_

En cuanto se despertó sintió un gran dolor en los muslos como si hubiese estado toda la noche en clase de spinning, por eso, cuando Mimi se sentó en el borde de la cama con los pies en la pequeña alfombra, echó una mirada tras el hombro y vio que Yamato dormía profundamente pensó que después de tanto tiempo sin nada era como volver a perder la virginidad. Era la misma sensación muscular… también se podía comparar a hacer spinning como loca durante toda la noche.

El reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba las 7.48, tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse, tomar desayuno, vestirse y salir a trabajar.

Era sábado. Trabajaba sábado por medio en la cafetería, pero como había cambiado ese sábado por el viernes (por el cumpleaños de Sora) no había remedio. La independencia tenía sus costos.

Volvió a mirar al rubio y por un instante, Michael estaba en su lugar. No había comparación entre ambos. Michael había sido su novio por muchos años, Yamato era solo su amigo… con ambos se había acostado, se podría decir que ha tenido dos primeras veces en su vida.

" _Ouch!"_ pensó Mimi cuando iba camino al baño, en verdad que le dolían las piernas. Había perdido totalmente el training. El Ishida anoche se la comió literalmente, lo hicieron 3 veces seguidas. ¡Cómo no se cansaba! Y en realidad, tampoco la había pasado mal, así que no podía alegar.

Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió para si. Era la mañana alegre después de haber tenido sexo. Extrañaba esa sensación en el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres seguir sonriendo? – preguntó Yamato desde la cama haciéndola ruborizar.

Mimi le sacó la lengua graciosamente y agregó: _"Tengo que arreglarme y salir a trabajar, estaba practicando mi sonrisa para los clientes"_

-Bueno hoy no hago clases… tengo este sábado libre – comentó contento mientras buscaba su celular en el pantalón a orillas de la cama.

-Yo tengo libre el próximo sábado… iremos con Sora y Hikari a acampar durante el fin de semana.

La rubia abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió rápidamente. ¡Qué bien se sentía el agua tibia!

-Mimi, ¿tienes cargador para mi celular?, me quedé sin batería – Yamato se asomó mientras ella tomaba su ducha.

-Hey! – gritò ella tapándose con un shampoo – no seas grosero.

-Vamos, ¿en serio? – la quedó mirando mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. – creo que a estas alturas taparte no sirve de nada – sonrió metiéndose al agua junto a ella.

Se acercó tanto que el agua ya no caía sobre Mimi sino que sobre la espalda ancha del Ishida. La acorraló contra la pared aplastando su cuerpo, con una mano tomó su cabeza y con la otra agarró su seno derecho haciéndola gemir. Se besaron. Se besaron y tocaron con la misma intensidad que hace unas horas.

-No puedo llegar tarde hoy… - dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo como Yamato jugaba en su entrepierna con sus dedos.

Y sin responderle nada la dio vuelta, la dejó mirando contra la pared. Los besos que le dio en la espalda se mezclaban con el agua tibia, sintió el miembro duro del muchacho en su trasero buscando la entrada: _"Haremos algo rápido entonces…"_ le susurró al oído desde atrás.

Yamato, la agachó hacia adelante, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró.

0

Hikari se quedó mirando con cara de desaprobación a su hermano mientras éste dormía en el sillón.

Anoche cuando llegó se lo encontró totalmente borracho y cantaba a todo pulmón _Butterfly_ de _Koji Wada_. De hecho y, después de que llamaran varias veces reclamando por ruidos molestos al departamento, tuvo que obligarlo a parar de tomar. _"Kari, el ultimo y no molesto más… lo prometo"_ le rogaba su hermano abrazando la botella de licor como su más preciado tesoro. _"Es suficiente, dijeron que si no paras este escándalo te pasarán una multa"_ respondió su hermana molesta.

Kou' estaba sentado en una silla a continuación de su hermano con el computador en las piernas.

-No es que lo defienda… pero al menos estaba en su casa – dijo el pelirrojo sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla.

-la última vez que bebió tanto fue cuando esa chica de Norteamérica se fue… - suspiró sin entender – es increíble que sabiendo que iba a venir hoy con Takeru haya hecho esto. Podría haberlo dejado para otro día… - Hikari tomó una bolsa y comenzó a limpiar.

-Desde que Marion se fue que no lo veía así… - Takeru apareció desde el dormitorio del moreno rascándose la cabeza.

La Yagami torció la boca, esa chica había sido muy mala influencia para su hermano y desde que se la presentó nunca le cayó bien. Fueron 3 meses de locura, 3 meses en que lo único que supo de él era que estaba en algún bar con ella, que el departamento olía a marihuana día y noche y que pasaba tomado 24x7. No entendía como en su trabajo nadie le había llamado la atención.

-¿Pudiste contactar a Yamato? – preguntò Hikari cambiando de tema.

-tiene su móvil apagado aun… debe estar durmiendo. ¿Se fue temprano anoche, no Kou'?

-pues si – respondió el Izumi mirándolo pensativo – no estuvo más de 2 horas, no nos dijo nada. ¿Te molesta si me quedo unos minutos más Hikari? – miró a la chica que seguía ordenando – tengo un problema gigante con un proveedor y estoy esperando que me envíe unos documentos.

-No, quédate tranquilo – sonrió.

Y de la nada Taichi despertó violentamente y sin mediar palabras vomitó al piso. Los tres se miraron asqueados con la desagradable escena.

Sora que aparecía desde el baño en donde se encontraba dándose un baño llegó corriendo donde su amigo: _"Tai, pero que demonios…!"_ pensó molesta.

-estoy bien… estoy bien… - murmuraba el moreno.

-Hikari, ¿puedes preparar un café por favor? – instó la pelirroja. Koushirou y Takeru llegaban a ayudarle – Llévenlo a la tina – pidió.

-déjenme sola con el… - les exigió en cuanto los chicos lo dejaron todo doblado en la tina. Takeru cerró la puerta lentamente.

Sora dio el agua fría y Taichi se sacudió como si fuese fuego. No era necesario un café, ni una energizante para que el Yagami despertase. En un segundo se sentó asustado y trataba de tapar las gotas de agua con sus manos.

Observó a Sora frente a él echa una furia: _"Tu y yo vamos a conversar seriamente Taichi"_

-lo siento… yo…

-¡te callas!… que hablaré yo – interrumpió. Ella era la única que lograba infundir miedo al moreno. Se quedó callado y quieto bajo el agua que continuaba cayendo. – eres lo peor… - cortó el agua para que el otro pudiese oírla claramente – eres lo peor, Taichi – repitió molesta - … era mi cumpleaños, quería una celebración con todos ustedes, mis amigos… después salir a bailar, pasar una buena noche con las personas que quiero…

-Sora yo…

-estoy hablando yo – volvió a interrumpir - ¿Qué pasó anoche con Mimi?... ¿Por qué te enojaste con Yamato? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Tai recordó que anoche hizo un alboroto en su habitación botando todo lo que vio delante de sus ojos. Yamato le había mandado un mensaje indicando que iría a dejar a la rubia a su departamento y volvería… bueno, nunca volvió. Despotricó en contra de su amigo, ¿por qué siempre quedaba un paso atrás de él? Él no era tonto… de seguro estaba en la cama con la chica que el quería para sí. ¿Por qué donde colocaba sus ojos, Yamato se adelantaba? Primero Sora… si, Yamato le había contado su casi incursión con la pelirroja y todas las casi incursiones que siguieron. Decidió olvidarlo y dar vuelta la página. Pero ahora se volvía a repetir… zaz! Se fijaba en Mimí y su amigo estaba ahí, al acecho.

-No volveré a beber de esa forma, lo prometo – dijo finalmente en voz baja.

-no se trata de prometer cosas Tai, se trata de que me cuentes, para que me dejes ayudarte… soy tu amiga.

Y sin más el moreno se echó a llorar cual niño. Sora se acercó sentándose a su lado, su semblante enojado cambió a uno de tristeza. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su cabeza entre sus pechos llorando: _"¿Qué he hecho mal, Sora?"_ repetía con angustia.

-cuéntame que pasa, Tai – le murmuró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

0

-Es..pera… - Joe jadeó y tiró del cabello a la mujer que tenía arrodillada frente a él. La chica que tenía unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraron desde abajo sonriendo coquetamente. Tenía entre sus manos el miembro erecto del muchacho. – No tan rápido… - le dijo mientras la forzaba a meterse nuevamente su pene en la boca

" _Solo quedan 3 horas de turno"_ pensó Joe mientras sentía la boca de la mujer chupándoselo.

…No había sido una noche muy movida y eso producía que el sueño lo atacara más seguido. La mañana fue más tranquila todavía, llegaron dos tipos con heridas cortantes que se habían visto envueltos en una pelea en un bar (fue lo más emocionante que hubo), varios dolores de estómago, fiebres por doquier.

Pasaba frente a la máquina de café y sin dificultad notó a Sarah, una interna mitad australiana, mitad japonesa que había ingresado a estudiar en su facultad.

Le coqueteó unos minutos y bueno… el resto ya se podía ver y sentir… la tenía allí abajo jugando

O

Sora movió la cabeza en señal de un "no" a Hikari cuando esta quiso entrar al dormitorio de su hermano. _"Espérame afuera, ya salgo"_ le dijo en tono bajo.

Acomodó a su amigo con una almohada… le desordenó el cabello en una caricia y le besó la frente para mirarlo con cariño. Era solo un niño jugando a ser adulto. Había madurado mucho pero aun así necesitaba un buen consejo.

" _No sé si estoy enamorado, pero ella me hace sentir… no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo"_ le había dicho su amigo hace minutos atrás.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí despacio para no despertar a su amigo que se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Hikari y Takeru la quedaron mirando con expectación esperando que ella les contara algo de lo estaba pasando, pero como buena confidente Sora simplemente les contestó que estaba con problemas en el trabajo. _"Mucho trabajo, mucho estrés. Le hará bien descansar"._

-Kou' pidió que lo llamaras si necesitabas algo – dijo Hikari que se acercaba a Takeru – no sé si sea buena idea quedarnos los dos acá.

-Puedo quedarme el fin de semana donde mi mamá, deja llamarla - el rubio no se hizo problemas y sacó su celular para marcar.

-¿Crees que sea necesario que yo también converse con mi hermano? – Preguntó a Sora –

La pelirroja se quedó unos minutos pensando. _"Me comporté como un idiota, besé a Mimi… Matt la fue a dejar a su departamento, ¿crees que haya pasado algo entre los dos?"_

-No, con lo que le dije le quedaron muy claras las cosas – sonrió Sora recordando la confesión de su amigo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas donde solo se escuchaban las risas de Takeru que le contaba algo muy gracioso a su madre por teléfono.

-será mejor que me vaya – dijo la pelirroja finalmente apuntando la puerta – no he dormido casi nada y quiero aprovechar mi fin de semana al máximo. El lunes comienzan los exámenes. Hikari – le dijo Sora pensativa – el próximo sábado vamos a acampar, ¿cierto?

La hermana de Taichi echó un vistazo rápido a Takeru que continuaba riéndose.

-Te confirmo el durante la semana. Tengo un problema de última hora. – Hikari se notaba complicada.

-No hay problema, tú me avisas – abrió la puerta del departamento para salir, pero se volvió sobre sus talones – no le digas nada a Tai – suspirò – deja que descanse, que duerma… va a ser lo mejor para él. Dile que lo llamaré en la noche para saber de él. Despídeme de TK– cerró la puerta tras de sin hacer sonido alguno.

O

Yamato se rascó la entrepierna mientras leía los mensajes pendientes. Tenía alrededor de 10 de su hermano. No había ninguno de Taichi.

" _Soy una pésima persona, soy un pésimo amigo"_ se dijo a si mismo al momento que sacaba las llaves del departamento que compartía con su papá.

Había caído en cuenta que había metido las patas hasta el fondo. Se había metido con la chica que le gustaba a su amigo y no una vez, ni dos, ni tres… ok la ultima la iba a dejar sin contar ya que se fue tan rápido que no valía la pena tomarla en cuenta. Así que quedaba en 3 veces. Podía escudarse en que no era con sentimientos de por medio, solo sexo por estrés laboral. Fue un buen revolcón. Bueno... revolcones…

Y nada más. No era que ahora iba a comenzar una relación con Mimi, lo habían dejado muy claro al despedirse. _"Primera y última vez… y sin decirle a ninguno de los chicos"_ amenazó la rubia.

Ok. No le iban a contar a nadie, pero el sí sabía y también sabía que Taichi sentía cosas por ella. Además, había dado un paso importante al besarla la noche anterior.

Su mejor amigo se había seudo confesado.

" _Soy un pésimo amigo"_ se repitió al momento que se dejaba caer en el sillón de su hogar. Y mientras se lo repetía una y otra vez recordaba los besos de la rubia. El como la había hecho suya casi la noche entera. Escuchaba sus gemidos… se podía hasta escuchar el mismo gimiendo cuando la Tachikawa lo masturbaba energéticamente.

" _demonios… necesito una ducha helada… urgente"_ y sin más se fue acercando al baño mientras se sacaba la ropa.

0

Mimi estaba realmente cansada.

Aun le dolían las piernas, la entrepierna, la espalda y hasta el dedo más pequeño del pie.

El trabajo no le había dado tregua durante todo el día. Lo único bueno de todo es que hoy el dueño cerraría más temprano porque su mujer, que se encontraba de viaje, volvía y él la iría a recoger al aeropuerto. ¿Lo malo?, ella tenía que hacerse cargo del cierre del local.

Cuando por fin pudo sentarse (bien despacio) a almorzar, sacó su celular para ver sus mensajes. Tenía esa tonta idea, bien tonta idea de que quizás tendría algún mensaje de Yamato. Un _"que tengas un excelente día"_ habría bastado.

" _Después de todo, era solo un polvo y listo, ¿no?"_ se dijo a si misma desanimada.

La cafetería estaba totalmente vacía. De un momento a otro estaba atendiendo 8 mesas al mismo tiempo y en el otro estaba contando moscas.

Yuu, su jefe, se paseaba tras la caja en círculos hablando por celular muy molesto. Había peleado nuevamente con su hijo por las bajas calificaciones. El muchacho se había ido a "estudiar" EEUU a "estudiar" entre comillas porque se iba de fiesta en fiesta y sus calificaciones lo tenían a punto de ser expulsado.

Afuera, limpiando las mesas de la terraza, estaba Misako. Misako era su compañera de trabajo, era insoportable, no tenían buena relación personal. Solo le hablaban en el trabajo y lo justo y necesario.

Habrían sido muy buenas amigas siempre y cuando Mimi no la hubiera descubierto con Yuu besándose en la bodega. Misako llevaba 4 años trabajando en la cafetería y según sus cálculos el mismo tiempo llevaba de amante con su jefe.

" _No es asunto mío, ni lo va a hacer… yo vengo a trabajar"_ le había dicho en una oportunidad.

Misako se acercaba a ella con caras de pocos amigos.

-cuando termines de almorzar puedes ir a terminar de ordenar afuera. Recuerda que hoy cerramos antes – lo último lo había dicho con molestia. Era obvio que estaba molesta, iba a volver la mujer de su amante y eso significaba menos horas con él.

-por supuesto – Mimi le respondió con una fingida sonrisa. Era mejor no tener problemas con ella. El hilo se corta siempre por el lado más fino.

La rubia se levantó a los pocos minutos, no tenía nada de hambre y si empezaba antes a ordenar, antes se iría.

La tarde estaba fresca y comenzaba a correr un aire helado cuando Mimi comenzaba a apilar las sillas de la terraza. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era tirarse en su cama a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Mimi! – gritò Yuu desde adentro – Estaré con Misaki en la oficina ordenando unos documentos importantes, por favor que no nos molesten.

-Si.. claro – sonriò. _"Si, claro… documentos importantes"_ se repitió a si misma con risa burlona.

Agarró un par de sillas y las dejó en la entrada. Cuando se disponía a apilar otro grupo lo vio desde lejos que se acercaba con una rosa color rosa en la mano.

" _Okeeeiii" .._ se dijo nerviosa mientras el muchacho se acercaba.

Continuara...

Notas:

Después de 10 años fuera de la pagina (sòlo leìa de vez en cuando) debo admitir que subir historias es complicado jajajajja

Los invito a que me den ideas ya que nunca està demás... espero sus comentarios y, a su vez, los invito a mi antiguo perfil del cual olvide completamente la clave. Por ello tuve que registrarme de nuevo. Cosas que pasan cuando uno se vuelve viejo :P

saludos a todos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Cuando Sora abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio que Yamato la miraba con cara afligida supo de inmediato de qué había ido a hablar con ella. Lo hizo pasar directo a su dormitorio ya que su madre podría llegar en cualquier momento y la conversación que estaba por venir era privada.

Adentro estaba todo ordenado a excepción de su escritorio que tenía varios libros abiertos y un cuaderno de apuntes con unas cuantas frases escritas, le acercó su silla en la que había estado sentada minutos atrás estudiando para sus exámenes y, de paso, le extendió un vaso con jugo de naranja que ella misma se había servido para sí minutos atrás, pero que no había tocado. No tuvo la intención de salir del cuarto para buscar otro, así que simplemente se acomodó en la mitad de su cama cruzada de piernas acercando su almohadón que colocó sobre sus muslos y apoyó sus brazos esperando.

Yamato le echó una mirada a la habitación de su amiga, dilatando el comienzo de la conversación. La pila de libros que había en su escritorio le hizo pensar por un segundo que estaba en casa de Joe.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en el cuarto de su amiga para conversar? A fin de cuentas, ella y Taichi eran sus únicos verdaderos amigos dentro del grupo, los únicos que entendían y aguantaban su carácter el cual con el pasar de los años se había ablandado bastante. Ya no era de buscar pleitos y, si bien, aún conservaba su personalidad fría y distante ésta se iba de paseo muy seguido. Pensaba que quizás el haber tomado la decisión de ser profesor le ayudó a trabajar con la paciencia y a entender que todos somos distintos y el golpe final para su ego fue cuando llegaron las evaluaciones de su primer año de trabajo. Había sido pesimamente evaluado, de hecho, lo llamaron desde el directorio de la universidad a conversar sobre el tema. _"Paciencia: 10%, Actitud de enseñanza: 5%, Amabilidad en la enseñanza: 6%..."_ Y la lista seguía, fue una reunión de 3 horas en las que entendió que ya no era un adolescente que podía hacer y deshacer como quisiese. Debía comportarse como el adulto que era.

Poco a poco, los demás integrantes se fueron dando cuenta de sus pequeños cambios. Era mucho más participativo, conversaba más… reía más. De hecho, una vez, Mimi le exigió que le devolviera al antiguo Yamato que la ignoraba y no la tomaba en cuenta ya que se había reído de una caída que había tenido la pelirosa (en ese tiempo) en medio de la calle. En tiempos anteriores, el rubio ni siquiera la habría mirado, pero ahora se retorcía de la risa al igual que el resto. Su relación con Mimi que siempre había sido la más complicada dentro del grupo se volvió soportable… incluso agradable, la Tachikawa también había madurado.

Y no se sentía tan mal ser "alegre" hasta Takeru se lo había hecho saber y le encantaba que su hermano al fin hubiese madurado.

Al año siguiente, se convirtió en el profesor mejor evaluado de toda la universidad y le propusieron postular al Conservatorio de Música en Tokyo. Aplicó sin muchas esperanzas y hace un par de semanas le comunicaron que había quedado seleccionado.

Sora, era hasta el momento, la única que estaba al tanto.

-¿Nos quedaremos en silencio durante….? – su amiga pelirroja lo miró expectante. Yamato se había quedado callado mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Pero Sora había hablado muy despacio, el Ishida continuaba en la misma posición con el vaso en mano. Y no es que no quisiera hablar con su amigo, pero es que tenía que estudiar para su examen - ¡Matt! – dijo ahora alzando la voz, al fin llamando su atención.

-oh.. si…Lo…Lo siento – dijo acomodándose en la silla que anteriormente le habían ofrecido.

Miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Años atrás había estado con ella en muy íntimas instancias… en esa misma habitación… y ahora estaba acá para conversar acerca de su mejor amiga con la cual sí había intimado.

En realidad, hasta ese momento, no sabía si era buena idea hablar con Sora de "aquello". ¿Era buena idea contarle a Sora que se había acostado con su mejor amiga? A ¿ Sora? ¿La mujer que aún le movía el piso?... era pésima idea si lo pensaba bien.

Sintió la boca seca.

Lo mejor era irse de allí lo antes posible y ver por su cuenta su problema con Taichi.

-¿Te sientes culpable? –preguntó Sora en el momento justo en que pensaba marcharse con alguna tonta excusa.

Yamato tosió hasta casi quedar morado

-No necesitas hacerme un resumen… - continuó la pelirroja –… ya sé a qué vienes.

Sora lo miró sin expresión alguna, simplemente esperaba que su amigo dejara de toser y al fin le dijera algo. Sabía que esta situación se iba a presentar de una forma u otra. Sus dos mejores amigos siempre acudían a ella cuando había problemas y/o se peleaban entre sí. Y en este contexto en particular reunía ambas causales.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de tener la versión de Taichi, el cual se encontraba totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo, tan avergonzado como triste. El mismo le había dicho que sabía que todo lo había hecho mal, que el alcohol en la sangre le dio el valor para hacer lo indebido. No sabía cómo disculparse con la Tachikawa.

En cambio, no tenía la versión del rubio que la seguía mirando sin responder.

El Ishida dejó su jugo en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero aceptaré ese resumen de todas formas… - dijo Sora después de unos minutos y se volvió a acomodar en su cama colocando su espalda en la pared.

Yamato pareció dudar y si ¿simplemente se iba?... pero ¡demonios por algo había ido donde Sora!, ¿acaso lo que le dijera iba a cambiar en algo que ella ya lo había olvidado completamente y ahora estaba enamorada de Joe?... así que habló.

-Fui a comprar cigarrillos… iba a fumar y descubrí que se me habían acabado… - comenzó recordando - …aun no quería subir ya que no quería interrumpirlos – miró de reojo a la pelirroja que arqueaba su ceja en signo de duda –Vamos Sora, no pongas esa cara que estoy hablando de Jou y tu... se nota que algo hay entre ustedes dos… - La Takenouchi se ruborizó completamente. Y no fue capaz de responder. Eso fue necesario para que el rubio confirmara sus sospechas – A Joe aún se le nota indeciso, pero tu… conozco esa cara – Yamato tomó un trago de jugo para refrescarse la garganta de una vez – Es la misma cara que me ponías cuando teníamos 16…

Sora volvió a quedarse en silencio. Claro que había tenido profundos sentimientos con el Ishida. Pero todo había quedado en nada, solo en simples exploraciones sexuales juveniles. Nunca tuvieron una relación como tal.

-Es algo muy distinto… - dijo la pelirroja al fin – nunca hubo un "nosotros", jamás tuvimos una relación Matt.

-Pero sí los sentimientos entre ambos eran muy fuertes, ¿Era necesario colocarle un nombre? – Yamato alzó la voz ya que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Obviamente estaba celoso, su encuentro con Mimi no tenía relevancia al compararse con lo que sentía por Sora. Por lo que seguía sintiendo por ella. Aunque dentro de su ser sabía que la batalla la estaba perdiendo con Joe. De hecho pensaba seriamente que gracias a los malditos celos que sintió anoche terminó en cama de la rubia.

Despechado.

-¡¿A esto viniste Yamato?! – Exclamó la muchacha levantándose de su cama molesta - ¿A hablar de una relación que nunca existió y que ahora quieres recordar? – Caminó hasta su escritorio apoyando sus caderas en el mismo y colocó cada una de sus manos a un costado a medida que enterraba sus uñas en la madera – Deberías haber venido a hablar de Taichi… de cómo tus tontas decisiones afectan al resto. Es nuestro amigo… es TU mejor amigo… Sé que ambos hablaron y que él te confesó lo que sentía por Mimi.

-Sólo la acompañé a su departamento porque era tarde. La dejé y me fui

El Ishida supo que en cuanto terminó su oración ni el mismo se lo creyó, pero debía mentir. De hecho, Sora ya lo miraba incrédula con una ceja levantada. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando Yamato mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien, eran años de amistad.

-Tienes el descaro de mentirme a ¿mí? – La Takenouchi se apuntó su pecho totalmente indignada.

Yamato no respondió y el ambiente se volvió totalmente tenso. Él debía mentir, sabía que si afirmaba haberse acostado con Mimi toda posibilidad con Sora se reducía a cero. Tanto él como la Tachikawa se habían prometido no contarle lo sucedido a nadie así que podría seguir mintiendo.

Pero también sabía que su pelirroja amiga no era tonta.

-Sora… - comenzó, pero se detuvo de inmediato ya que no encontraba las palabras correctas. Su amiga esperó impaciente - … No quiero que estés con Joe – soltó sin más.

-¿ah? – la chica de ojos café se quedó en silencio a la espera de que Matt le dijera algo más. Pero no fue así. Desvió la mirada al piso aun con las uñas clavadas a su escritorio. Yamato no quería que ella estuviera con Joe… ¿Quién se creía que era?, habían pasado años de lo suyo y justo ahora que ella lo olvidó y se fijó en Joe a él le place ponerse celoso y reclamar amor donde ya no hay – No eres tú quien decide con quien debo o quiero estar.

El rubio torció la boca en señal de molestia y con solo dar 2 pasos alcanzó el lugar en donde estaba su amiga aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Las cosas en el escritorio tambalearon ante el repentino movimiento. Yamato tapó cada mano de la pelirroja con la suya impidiendo que se moviera.

-…Suéltame Matt… - pidió Sora tratando de zafarse pero no le fue posible. Miro a su amigo que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, sólo con sus ojos azules le decía los molesto y celoso que se sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cuántas veces Sora había esperado por una reacción así antes? ¿Cuántas veces habría deseado ver a Yamato celoso por ella?... pero ahora no era el momento. Sintió que el rubio la apretó aún más, sintió cada detalle del rubio y eso le provocó comenzar a respirar aún más rápido - …Por favor, suéltame.

-Aún tengo sentimientos hacia ti… - se acercó a besarla pero a milímetros de su objetivo Sora giró el rostro. Intentó nuevamente, pero ella giró hacia el otro lado.

-Llegaste muchos años tarde… - susurró Sora sin más. Yamato se alejó lentamente dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Se pasó la mano por el cabello peinándoselo como si aún no creyera lo que acababa de pasar. – En cuanto a Tai… - iba a cambiar totalmente de tema para dar por finalizado el anterior - No puedo estar en medio de ustedes siendo mediadora siempre que ustedes discuten, deben aprender a solucionar sus propios problemas… entre ambos… Debes hablar con Tai. Maduren de una buena vez – Yamato iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta del cuarto de Sora para salir pero la voz de ella lo detuvo – y al menos a Taichi… al menos a él que es tu mejor amigo, dile la verdad.

0

Mimi se soltó la apretada coleta que llevó durante toda su jornada laboral y el cabello le cayó ondulado por toda la espalda rozando sus caderas.

Le faltaban pocas sillas para terminar de ordenar y entrar todo para así, al fin, cerrar el restaurante.

Volvió a mirar a la distancia y podía ver cada vez más cerca la figura de aquel joven que se acercaba alegre a la cafetería con rosa en mano. El muchacho, un guapo chico de 23 años, alto, trigueño y de profundos ojos verdes era el prometido de Misako, su compañera de trabajo, en cuanto lo vio supo que tenía 2 opciones. 1, detenerlo como lo había hecho en oportunidades anteriores para que no se enterara de que en la oficina su novia y su jefe estaban teniendo sexo y 2, finalmente no hacer nada y dejar todo al destino.

-Okeeeeiii – se volvió a decir a sí misma. Tenía que cubrir las espaldas de su compañera, la cual la odiaba.

Tomó un grupo de sillas, pero antes de levantarlas, Akihiro, el prometido de Misako, había llegado a su lado.

-Hola Mii-chan – saludó alegre pidiéndole que bajara las sillas – yo te ayudo, ¿Dónde las dejo?

-Gracias Aki, de todas formas no era necesario… estoy acostumbrada – el muchacho dejó la rosa que traía para su novia en una mesa cercana y tomó las sillas sin ningún problema entrándolas en la cafetería. Hizo lo mismo con el resto que quedaba. Mimi no entendía como un hombre tan agradable, bueno, atento, con millones de cualidades, podía ser novio de Misako, una mujer tan amargada y que más encima lo engañaba – gracias nuevamente Aki, fuiste muy amable.

-No hay problema, creo que este tipo de trabajos los debería hacer su jefe – el muchacho la miró con una sonrisa que la embelesó. Su cabeza insistía en que era mucho hombre para Misako – A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Misa?

Akihiro echó un vistazo al interior de la cafetería que ya se encontraba a oscuras. Mimi se tensó de inmediato y se dio cuenta que si mentía, no era para cubrirle las espaldas a su compañera de trabajo, si mentía lo hacía para no hacer sufrir a ese hombre maravilloso.

-El señor Yuu le pidió ir a la bodega a ordenar unas cosas… - dijo la rubia mirando a otro lugar para que no se viera la mentira en su rostro - … voy a buscarla si quieres…

-No… - interrumpió el trigueño - … no le dije que venía hoy. Quiero que sea una sorpresa – y nuevamente sus ojos brillaron.

Mimi lo miró con lastima. Ese hombre estaba muy enamorado, si ella tuviera un hombre como él jamás lo engañaría, hay personas que simplemente no aprecian lo que tienen al lado.

Quizás eso había pasado entre ella y Michael, se vieron tan seguros el uno del otro que se dejaron estar y al final uno terminó engañando al otro. En ese caso Mimi había sido la engañada, en este caso Akihiro lo era, ¿Hubiera querido la Tachikawa que alguien le dijera que la estaban engañando? –Miró de reojo al chico de ojos verdes - ¿Querría saber Aki que mientras ellos estaban ahí afuera, su novia estaba acostándose con su jefe?

Un auto se estacionó de repente haciendo sonar las llantas interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ojimiel y en cuanto vio el auto su estómago se revolvió, ella sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Se acercó en un dos por tres a la entrada de la terraza de la cafetería peinando su cabello para ordenarlo un poco. La puerta del vehículo se abrió de un golpe y de él bajó una mujer muy distinguida, perfectamente vestida, rodeaba los 50 años, pero se mantenía muy bien, tenía el cabello tomado en un perfecto moño que resaltaba sus profundos ojos pardo. Se le notaban las ojeras, se notaba muy cansada… y muy molesta… demasiado molesta.

En cuanto se acercó a la entrada, Mimi le hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida Señora Minagawa – la mujer le echó un vistazo de reojo a ella y a Akihiro que estaba más alejado.

-¿También estás encubriendo esto? –inquirió seca. La Tachikawa se enderezó en un segundo y la miró asustada. ¿Encubriendo?... un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal ¿ella sabía? A todo esto… ¿no debía llegar más tarde? algo muy malo estaba por pasar. – Ven conmigo… - la mujer tomó a Mimi del brazo y la arrastró hacia el interior.

-Señora Minagawa, por favor… yo estaba ordenando. El Sr Yuu me lo pidió porque hoy cerraríamos temprano, la iría a buscar al aeropuerto – la mujer sonrió de forma cínica y agarró aún más fuerte el brazo de la rubia que caminaba dando tumbos tras la mujer. Ésta dijo un par de cosas en voz baja que no se entendieron del todo ya que las estaba diciendo rápido y con rabia, como si apretara los dientes y ya esa altura la rubia no sabía si seguir mintiendo ya que esto le iba a costar su empleo.

La oficina del jefe de Mimi estaba tras la bodega, estaba bastante alejada de todo y los ruidos que pudiesen existir allí no se escuchaban a menos que se estuviera muy cerca. El señor Yuu la había pedido en ese lugar ya que no le gustaba ser interrumpido y le gustaba trabajar en silencio. Luego de la llegada de Misaki, ésta se comenzó a ocupar para otros fines.

Mimi había entrado solo 2 veces a la oficina durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando. La primera para su entrevista y la segunda para firmar su contrato.

A medida que se acercaban, la Tachikawa comenzó a escuchar gemidos propios de dos personas que están teniendo relaciones, se sonrojó por completo y al mismo tiempo el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora… estaba a segundos de ser testigo en tercera persona de algo que ella había sufrido en primera persona años atrás.

-Por favor… no… - pidió Mimi a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cabeza se agolpaba de recuerdos que había creído olvidados. O al menos eso pensaba.

Comenzó a recordar perfectamente que aquella tarde después de los exámenes finales quedó de juntarse a celebrar con Susan, su mejor amiga en Estados Unidos, ella había estado en todos los mejores y peores momentos. Susan, Michael y Mimi iban a todos lados juntos. Eran el trio maravilla como eran llamados en la secundaria, ni siquiera el noviazgo entre ella y Michael había logrado generar cambios. Los americanos a diferencia de los japoneses son muy demostrativos con sus sentimientos y cuando quieren a alguien, sea este amigo o novio, los demuestran con abrazos, besos, caricias… por eso Mimi no encontraba que aquello fuera extraño entre Susan y Michael. Al menos jamás los vio besarse en los labios.

Después del termino de los exámenes irían por unos _milkshakes_ (Mimi estaba obsesionado con ellos desde que los había descubierto), pero Susan llamó indicando que una de sus hermanas tenía un problema e iría a ayudarle. Le avisaría en cuanto todo estuviese ok. Michael tampoco estaba, tenía su teléfono celular apagado. Al parecer debería celebrar sola.

Resignada comenzó el camino a su hogar.

El departamento de Michael quedaba camino al suyo, de hecho cuando paso fuera de su edificio recordó que sus padres iban a Colorado por toda la semana, es decir, su novio estaba solo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, quizás ha estado durmiendo todo el día y su celular se quedó sin batería.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Marcó el número de piso de su novio y mientras éste ascendía se dedicó a arreglarse el cabello. Pensó que sería buena idea teñirlo rosa una vez más… como cuando tenía catorce, aunque no estaba segura si sería correcto el año siguiente entraría a la universidad y debía mostrarse más madura… el color rosa no lo era para nada. Una chica que estudia Cocina Internacional y que además ocupa el cabello rosa, no juntaban. Se rió y se sacó la lengua a sí misma.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso 25 y de golpe sintió como una fuerte música llenaba todo el piso. Encontraba extraño que nadie hubiera reclamado por ruidos molestos, pero por el horario lo más probable es que todos los residentes estaban trabajando por lo que los ruidos pueden venir del… _"2519, ¿el departamento de Michael?"_ Su novio no era de escuchar música a todo volumen a quien le gustaba así era a… Susan… El corazón de Mimi comenzó a acelerarse ya que la música que efectivamente sonaba venia del departamento de Michael y era la banda favorita de Susan. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose malas ideas, de seguro Susan le prestó el CD a Michael. Además su amiga estaba con su hermana.

Iba a tocar el timbre, pero al apoyarse en la puerta ésta se abrió un poco provocando que el sonido de la música sonara aún más fuerte. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, su intuición le decía que todo estaba mal. Entro con cuidado, cerrando la puerta y sin ir más lejos vio tirado en medio del salón una blusa color crema que ella misma le había regalado a Susan para su cumpleaños, más adelante una camisa de Michael… nos pantalones… Mimi sentía que el aire le faltaba, en sus ojos las lágrimas se agolpaban furiosas queriendo recorrer sus mejillas. No había que ser más inteligente para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Pero, no sabía si era por masoquismo, pero ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos… quería ver cómo su mejor amiga y su novio la engañaban.

Se acercó hasta el dormitorio de su novio que tenía la puerta totalmente abierta. Por sobre la música se escuchaban los gemidos de ella que se mezclaban con risas. A esa altura la Tachikawa no podía contener las lágrimas, éstas rodaban una tras otra mientras se apretaba la pollera a la altura del pecho sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el corazón.

Mimi se había puesto a un costado de la entrada de la habitación de su novio para no ser vista, pero lograba escuchar algo de su conversación. Ya no necesitaba más, quería irse pero sus piernas no les respondían. Lo que sí logró hacer fue echar un vistazo al interior… sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero necesitaba hacerlo, su lado masoquista se lo exigía.

Lentamente acercó su cabeza hacia el marco de la puerta a medida que respiraba a intervalos. Ni siquiera trató de colocar su mano en la puerta, sólo asomó la vista y al hacerlo sintió como si alguien le hubiese sacado el corazón y lo estuviese aplastando frente a ella mientras le sonreía.

La cama de Michael miraba a la puerta y estaba semi apoyada contra un inmenso ventanal que durante muchas ocasiones Mimi se deslumbró mirando los demás edificios que los circundaban. De noche la vista era increíble. El dormitorio de su novio había sido siempre muy pulcro, pero en esos momentos había muchos objetos… ropa esparcida por el suelo. Afortunadamente para la trigueña ambos le daban la espalda, así que lo que pensó que serían microsegundos de vistazo… se transformaron en al menos 10 segundos. Pudo ver la espalda blanca y ancha de Michael mecerse una y otra vez con ímpetu mientras se apoyaba en el ventanal, las manos de Susan lo acariciaban de arriba abajo y viceversa mientras gemía escandalosamente curvando su espalda.

" _Okeeii ¿necesitabas ver en vivo y en directo como follaba tu novio con tu mejor amiga?"_ se dijo a si misma volviendo a su posición. Ya no lograba ver bien con tantas lágrimas en ojos. Quería enterrar su cabeza en su almohada y gritar de rabia de ser necesario. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido ella la que había estado en esa cama?...Ella perdió su virginidad en ESA cama. La inundó una mezcla de rabia, odio y profunda tristeza.

De pronto, la música cesó y la Tachikawa tuvo casi que dejar de respirar…

-¿Por qué la apagas? – Escuchó protestar a Susan de manera cariñosa.

-ya me tiene cansado, lo hemos escuchado todo el día… no entiendo como no quedas sorda de escucharlo tan fuerte.

Mimi escuchó risas, besos, gemidos… ¡Que doloroso era! Pero eso no era lo peor que iba a escuchar.

-I love you, Michael

El corazón de la entonces trigueña se detuvo… estaba esperando la respuesta del rubio para volver a latir.

-I love you too, Su

No necesitaba más, ahora sí que no necesitaba más… caminó totalmente destrozada hacia la salida. Iba a medio camino cuando su celular de deslizó por su bolso hacia el suelo causando gran estruendo. Maldijo por lo bajo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se tuvo que devolver un par de pasos para tomar su teléfono. Y fue cuando subió la mirada que se encontró con los ojos claros de Michael, éste la miraba totalmente sorprendido y avergonzado, _¿avergonzado?, si claro… cara dura_. Estaba envuelto de la cintura hacia abajo con lo que parecían ser sábanas blancas.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido, Michael? – y en el marco de la puerta aparece Susan, tan morena, de tan pelo trigueño y ojos verdes como ella sola. Llevaba una pollera del novio de Mimi que apenas la tapaba. – …Mimi… - susurró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

La susodicha no dijo nada, simplemente agarró su celular y salió disparada de ese lugar para no volver nunca más en su vida.

Logró escuchar que Michael gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero fue en vano.

.

.

-… quiero que veas lo que has ayudado a destruir.. – Dijo la señora Minagawa acercando a Mimi más y más a la puerta.

-No sé de qué habla… por favor, déjeme ir - La rubia solo lloraba mientras seguía cogida del brazo.

0

Taichi enterró las manos en sus bolsillos a medida que sentía escalofríos. Debió haberse puesto un sweater antes de salir, pero en ese momento no lo creyó necesario. Había despertado a media tarde después de un largo y reparador sueño gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Sora. Gracias a ella había podido aclarar sus pensamientos y a darse cuenta (aunque ya lo se había dado cuenta solo) que simplemente había hecho todo mal.

Cuando despertó Hikari ya no estaba, le había dejado un mensaje pegado en la nevera indicando que estaría en casa de la madre de Takeru. Volvería a dormir. Ni siquiera había podido tener una conversación decente con tu propia hermana que se había dado el tiempo de visitarlo después de tanto meses separados. No recordaba mucho después de lo sucedido con Mimi. Al parecer iba a tomar en serio las palabras de Sora y ver bien sus problemas con la bebida.

La noche anterior, el alcohol en el cuerpo le había jugado en contra y se había comportado como un imbécil frente a Mimi, frente a la chica que le gustaba. No quedaba otra solución que pedir disculpas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer comenzar a hacer las cosas bien y esperar lo mejor de ello.

La relación que ambos tenían no era tensa, pero tampoco distendida. Se llevaban bien, pero no fabulosamente… no era como con Sora, bueno ninguna relación era como con Sora, ella era su mejor amiga. Con ella tenía una confianza única, lo había comprobado al estallar en llanto frente a ella sin ningún problema. ¿Podría algún día tener una relación así con Mimi?

El moreno se tocó los labios recordando el único beso que le había podido robar a la rubia, un beso que no había sido correspondido – se golpeó la frente bruscamente enojado – ¡era obvio que no era correspondido, él la había obligado a besarlo!

Iba a encontrar la forma de enamorarla, pero primero que todo… debía pedir disculpas. Era por ello que había salido de su departamento en dirección al trabajo de su amiga para invitarla a algún lugar, conversar y hacer las cosas como se debían. Sabía que hoy estaría allí, ella misma lo había comentado ayer en el cumpleaños de Sora. Aunque por la hora y viendo el local al parecer ya se había ido.

Estaba a pocos metros de la cafetería cuando notó un auto estacionado en el exterior y a un alto muchacho (un poco más alto que Taichi) esperando afuera en las terrazas con una flor en la mano. Éste se paseaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando echaba un ojo al interior del local. Ya cuando estaba mucho más cerca pudo notar que se trataba de Akihiro, al cual conocía por dos razones. La primera: eran compañeros de facultad, ambos estudiaban Economía y la segunda era que Mimi le había comentado que era el novio de su compañera de trabajo.

-Hey Aki, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó el Yagami con una sonrisa. El susodicho volteó y lo saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Parecía realmente preocupado - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo?

El chico de ojos verdes dio la vuelta completa a la terraza y llegó al lado de su compañero de facultad.

-Hace un rato una señora bajo del auto que ves ahí – Taichi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el vehículo – estaba muy enojada… tomó a Mimi del brazo y se la llevó adentro. Hasta el momento no han salido. Yo no me he querido ir ya que Misa también está aquí.

-¿Crees que se hayan metido en problemas? - el moreno dudó después de preguntar. Mimi nunca hablaba mal de su trabajo, de hecho nunca la había escuchado decir nada malo. Bueno tampoco era que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y ella le contara todo con lujos y detalles. Se giró a Akihiro - ¿Misako, no te ha dicho nada?

-Sabes cómo es ella… - respondió dubitativo y, en realidad, Taichi no sabía mucho cómo era ella. La había visto un par de veces en la facultad y por lo poco y nada que la conocía se notaba una chica muy fría y distante, incluso con su propio novio. Akihiro, en cambio, era su opuesto siempre positivo, muy alegre. De hecho, su personalidad iba muy bien con la del Yagami quizás por eso se habían hecho muy buenos compañeros – nuestra relación está desmoronándose… - dijo sin más bajando la vista hacia la flor que había traído con él. Tai lo miró un poco incómodo, él no sabía de relaciones ya que realmente nunca había estado en una. Marion, no había sido una "relación" para él. ¿En verdad Aki esperaba un buen consejo de él?

-Lo lamento mucho… - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Yo sé que Misa no es una mujer romántica, ni tierna, ni… - el muchacho se detuvo para rascarse la mollera. Al parecer no estaba seguro que seguir hablando – bueno, sea como sea… yo estoy enamorado de ella, por eso le pedí matrimonio… pero todo ha cambiado tanto y no sé qué he hecho mal… – los ojos verdes de Aki miraron a Tai pidiendo alguna palabra de apoyo.

El moreno se quedó callado buscando las palabras correctas para animar a su compañero.

Y en el momento en que creía haberlas encontrado, fueron interrumpidos por gritos femeninos desde el interior de la cafetería. Se miraron el uno al otro en menos de un segundo y sin decirse nada corrieron hacia adentro.

Taichi fue el primero en entrar y trato de acostumbrarse a la penumbra a medida que avanzaba hacia el fondo. Las voces femeninas y de repente la voz de un hombre que gritaba cosas que no se lograban entender venían detrás de una puerta que tenía un hilo de luz en todo su contorno. Volteó a mirar a Aki y este se notaba nervioso.

-¡Eres una cualquiera! – se escuchó gritar justo cuando el Yagami iba a abrir la puerta. El grito fue acompañado del sonido de una fuerte bofetada.

-Akane… ¡basta! – pidió una voz masculina.

Pero al parecer no fue tomado en cuenta porque la misma mujer volvió a dar una bofetada.

-Por eso has contratado a estas niñas… con una te acuestas y la otra te cubre las espaldas. Mientras yo estoy de viaje… te acuestas con estas malditas niñas.

Hubo un corto silencio y de un momento a otro, otra voz comenzó a suplicar y a llorar.

Aki hizo a un lado a Taichi empujándolo pues conocía perfectamente esa voz. No le importó nada y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, todos se quedaron mirando entre sí. La escena no era para nada atractiva. Mimi estaba en un rincón de la bodega con el rostro totalmente desfigurado por el miedo, en cuanto se abrió la puerta sus ojos fueron a parar directo a los de Taichi suplicándole que la sacara de allí. Por otro lado y la escena que más los descolocó, en especial a Akihiro, fue ver a Misako desnuda (tratando de taparse sólo con su blusa de trabajo) con sus largos cabellos negros siendo retenidos por la mano furiosa de Akane Minagawa. Misako tenía las mejillas rojas, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas… era obvio que había sido ella la abofeteada hace escasos segundos. Y para terminar todo un hombre cincuentón los miró molesto con solo su ropa interior puesta.

-Mierda… - alcanzó a susurrar Taichi y miró de inmediato a Aki que aún no lograba salir de su asombro. Tenía la vista clavada en su prometida que había bajado la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Hola!

Aca la tercera parte... tengo que contar la historia de cada uno para después ir desarrollando lo que ya tengo listo en mi cabeza. La historia en si es un Yamichi... asi que tranquilos.

Tambien estoy armando un Mimato, pero tengo que terminar primero mi otra historia.. sino se me van a acumular y ahhh! entro en colapso.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;)

Saludos a cada unos de los que me ha dejado un review, son un amor. abrazos para todos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

-Tomé mi celular y salí corriendo… - la rubia desvió la vista a su cabello que se desparramaba por la cama. Los recuerdos habían vuelto para quedarse– No quería volver a saber de ellos, en realidad, hasta el día de hoy no quiero volver a saber nada de ellos.

-¿Él jamás trató de buscarte?

-No… - y la muchacha suspiró con tristeza.

Taichi alargó su mano por sobre el cobertor y rozó con cariño una de la manos de Mimi que estaba semiestirada.

Ambos estaban sobre la cama de la Tachikawa cada uno en casi la punta de cada esquina, recostados de costado en posición casi fetal frente a frente. Llevaban horas en la misma posición. Ya no recordaban hace cuanto habían llegado al departamento de Mimi, Tai la había llevado desde su ya antiguo trabajo (después de todo el escandalo fue despedida junto con Misako, la última por razones obvias). Durante todo el camino ella no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente se limitó a esconder con su cabello un golpe que había recibido por parte de la mujer despechada en un tira y afloja. Tenía la mejilla derecha hinchada.

En cuanto Akihiro y Taichi entraron a la bodega de la cafetería Mimi intentó correr donde su amigo pero fue detenida por la mujer de su ex jefe que gritaba como loca que su esposo se acostaba con ambas muchachas. La mujer fue tan violenta que la arrastró por el piso hasta una esquina en donde le propinó un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en la mejilla. Taichi se abalanzó para quitársela de las manos y recibió también un arañazo con un gran anillo que llevaba Akane Managawa provocándole un corte sobre la ceja.

Nadie sabía de donde sacaba esa fuerza descomunal.

Después de forcejear por varios minutos, Taichi pudo llevarse a una asustada Mimi con él.

-¿Te han engañado alguna vez, Taichi? – la rubia volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amigo que la observaba embelesado.

Luego de llegar al departamento, el moreno se encargó de dejar a la Tachikawa sentada en su sillón para luego servirle un vaso de agua. Se lo tuvo que colocar entre las manos ya que no reaccionaba. Seguía temblando y tenía el rostro lleno de marcas de lágrimas, se encargó también de colocar varios cubos de hielo en un paño, se acercó a ella cabizbajo y se sentó a su lado mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en la alfombra _"Esto te ayudará…"_ dijo Taichi segundos antes de presionar el paño al feo golpe que tenía la muchacha. En cuanto sintió el frío y el dolor que le produjo el hielo en su lesión dio un respingo y giró por primera vez a mirar a Tai. Éste la miraba con tristeza, no se suponía que así iban a terminar las cosas ese día, aun así no quiso hacerla sentir peor de lo que quizás ya se estaba sintiendo y le regaló su mejor sonrisa _"Ya estás en casa…"_ le dijo provocando que Mimi finalmente explotara en llanto. La rubia se aferró al cuello del Yagami como si su vida pendiera de ello. Taichi dejó caer el paño (los hielos rodaron por la alfombra) y abrazó de vuelta a la chica que no lograba para de llorar para decirle "Gracias"… de todas formas Tai sabía qué era exactamente lo que ella trataba de decirle a intervalos.

Trató de explicarle como pudo entre su lloriqueo y el hipo que ella no era amante de su ya ex jefe, pero que si sabía que Misako lo era, pero que no era asunto de su incumbencia. Que no entendía cómo esa señora se había enterado de la verdad. Le dijo que sentía una pena tremenda por haber mentido… en especial a Akihiro que era una buena persona, pero que a ella no le correspondía meterse en relaciones ajenas.

Mimi se desahogó en muchos aspectos y, por primera vez, era con Taichi, el cual la oía siempre atento. En ningún momento la interrumpió.

Después de horas en que la Tachikawa, al fin, había sentido que le había dicho todo. Se sintió más tranquila. Tai había cambiado el paño y ahora ella misma sostenía uno en su mejilla para bajar la inflamación. Estaba clarísima que estaba despedida y si no era así, ella ya había decidido renunciar. Jamás nadie había osado a lastimarla físicamente.

" _Es bastante tarde… y veo que ya te encuentras mejor"_ dijo el moreno de un momento a otro levantándose del sillón. Pero Mimi no quería que se fuera, no quería estar sola… nunca se había sentido así con Taichi y no quería que esa sensación acabara. _"Por favor, quédate"_ le había pedido cogiéndolo de la camisa.

-La verdad es que no me han engañado porque nunca he estado en una relación. Tienes que estar en una para que te engañen – habló el Yagami con sus ojos clavados en la ex trigueña.

-Pero… ¿nunca has sentido nada especial por alguien?

"Por ti" le iba a responder, pero no era el momento para eso. Se puso de espaldas contra la cama y miró el techo recordando a Marion.

-Marion… - comenzó Taichi casi suspirando – Sentí algo especial por ella.

Mimi creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes. Creo que Sora se lo mencionó en alguna conversación cuando el moreno estuvo desaparecido un par de meses.

-Estuvimos alrededor de 3 meses juntos durante el verano, pero ella no es de acá… y tuvo que volver a su país.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Mimi sintió que a su amigo le había costado ser sincero con ella en ese aspecto. Le había costado tanto como a ella contarle acerca de Michael y Susan… algo de lo que solo Sora estaba enterada.

Quedó mirando por largos minutos al muchacho de perfil y sin tenerlo previsto recordó a Yamato esa misma mañana en la misma posición pero dormido. Habían pasado tan pocas horas entre una situación y la otra pero ella sentía que habían sido días.

Se preguntó si… ¿Podría haber tenido una conversación así con el Ishida?, ¿Le habría dado la confianza que le estaba entregando Taichi? … Yamato era un chico muy atractivo, eso siempre lo pensó… pero para Mimi el ser guapo no iba de la mano con ser "confiable". De hecho, cada vez que conversaban eran cosas muy triviales y cotidianas… cosas que uno puede hablar con cualquiera.

Pero… con Taichi las cosas se estaban dando de otra forma y, de pronto, reparó que estaban solos desde hace muchas horas, incluso acostados en su cama, sólo conversando sin ninguna otra intención. Eso sólo con Michael lo había sentido, cuando ambos eran amigos y pasaban horas conversando… pero no conversaban tonteras, abrían sus corazones y hablaban de sus sentimientos.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo y sintió una punzada en el pecho… una sensación conocida. ¿Lo estaba encontrando atractivo?

No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Estaba confundiendo las cosas, Tai era su amigo. Se estaba confundiendo porque la había ayudado y sacado de una complicada situación, la había llevado a su departamento, la había abrazado con ternura mientras había llorado, le había preparado una compresa para su mejilla, le había preparado un té, la había obligado ir a descansar, la había acompañado en su cama cuando le dijo que no podía dormir, la había escuchado atentamente cuando le contó su historia con Michael…la había besado.

¡Anoche la había besado!

Con todo el embrollo había olvidado por completo de aquello.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama asustando al moreno que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Le echó una rápida mirada al reloj y notó que marcaba las 5.23 am. No podía echarlo de su departamento a esa hora, menos después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-¿Mimi?... ¿Ocurre algo? – Taichi la vio levantarse y caminar en círculos frente a él con una mano en la frente - ¿Mimi?.

-Ayer – No sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Paró de pronto y lo quedó mirando. Lo iba a decir como saliera – Ayer me besaste y me metiste la mano bajo la falda sin mi consentimiento - lo dijo como quien pide un refresco en el almacén de la esquina.

Anoche había estado furiosa con el Yagami, por su atrevimiento, y pensó que cuando hablaran del tema habrían gritos de molestia de su parte, le diría que no quería volver a verlo nunca más… pero ya no sentía ganas de expresarse así y por más que trataba de encontrarle una explicación… no entendía por qué no lograba sentirse ya molesta.

Simplemente quería una disculpa y una explicación.

El Yagami se ruborizó. Él también lo había olvidado por completo. Había ido al trabajo de su amiga con la intención de disculparse.

-Mimi… te mereces una disculpa de mi parte con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche – dijo Taichi con la mirada avergonzado – se me pasaron las copas e hice algo totalmente estúpido y…

El timbre del departamento de la rubia interrumpió al hermano de Hikari.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, no eran horas para visitas.

-Debe ser el conserje del edificio… quizás es algo importante –dijo la ojimiel a su amigo. Lo dejó en la habitación y caminó hasta la puerta sin prender ninguna luz. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver quién estaba detrás.

Unas torpes manos la empujaron hacia atrás provocando que la puerta se abriera hasta el tope. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron unos ojos azules un tanto enrojecidos que se acercaron a su rosto velozmente. La agarraron del cuello y sintió unos conocidos labios sobre los suyos, con la sorpresa retrocedió con la persona hasta chocar contra la pared. Éste le mordió el labio para que Mimi abriera su boca dándole paso a su lengua. La besaron con arrebato y locura.

Ese beso sabía a alcohol y tabaco.

-Te necesito, Mimi – le dijeron a escasos milímetros de su boca, mientras ambos respiraban aceleradamente – Necesito sentirte nuevamente… - Iba a volver a besarla cuando las luces del departamento de la rubia se prendieron y desde el marco de la habitación de la muchacha Taichi vio la escena con el rostro desfigurado.

-¿Taichi?

-Yamato – el moreno miraba con tristeza como su mejor amigo tenía a la mujer que él quería contra la pared. Había alcanzado a ver que la besaba y, por supuesto, también escuchó las palabras que le había dicho.

* * *

Hikari no podía conciliar el sueño.

Y el motivo no era su preocupación para con su hermano con el cual no había podido conversar desde que había llegado. Tampoco lo era el que extrañaba estar cerca de todos sus amigos, ni mucho menos lo era el muchacho de cabellos rubios que dormía a su lado… bueno lo último en parte.

Su real preocupación era informar a su familia y amigos que estaba embarazada.

Primer año en la universidad, primer año de "adultez" y ya había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

Volvió a darse vuelta esta vez dándole la espalda a Takeru, ambos habían decidido después de meses ausentes a hacerse cargo y contar de una buena vez su actual situación. Hikari ya iba por el cuarto mes de embarazado y su anterior plana panza ya estaba abultada, ella lo disimulaba muy bien con holgadas blusas y polleras... pero sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que no iba a poder ocultarlo más.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermano, pero tenía un terror horrible de su reacción… Taichi era un hermano muy aprensivo y egoísta con el amor de ella. De hecho, fue el más molesto cuando informó que había quedado en una universidad de Kioto. ¡Que cómo iba a cuidar de ella teniéndola tan lejos! Ni siquiera cuando le contó que Takeru estaría junto a ella en la misma facultad éste se tranquilizó.

Fue poco antes de recibir los resultados de admisión a la universidad que el joven rubio le confesó su amor. Sorpresa para la castaña ya que, aunque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él… desde que tenía memoria, Takeru no daba muchas señales de sentir lo mismo por ella. Ambos habían tenido sus respectivas parejas durante la secundaria… Hikari a escondidas para que los pobres no fueran golpeados por su celoso hermano. De hecho, le único novio que se salvó de las mil plagas de Taichi fue Daisuke pero fue más que nada porque el Motomiya era tan torpe a ojos de su hermano que no le vio mayor peligro. Pero para su sorpresa Daisuke fue el hombre con quien perdió su virginidad, fue un chico extremadamente tierno. Pero por una u otra situación la relación se enfrió y terminaron meses antes de terminar la secundaria.

Takeru terminó su relación con su respectiva pareja a los pocos días después y nuevamente pasaban el tiempo juntos como antes. Comenzaron a estudiar juntos para los exámenes de admisión y sin querer, al menos eso creía Hikari en esos tiempos, ambos fueron admitidos en la misma universidad. La trigueña estaba tan contenta de saber que no estaría sola lejos de su familia que se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo… Takeru se había soltado un par de centímetros y sin mediar palabras le plantó un beso en los labios, la Yagami abrió su boca sorprendida y el rubio aprovechó para profundizar un beso que ambos, consiente y/o inconscientemente habían esperado durante años.

Fue el comienzo de todo, pero su relación con el Takaishi no era conocida por el resto, bueno quizás implícitamente todos en el grupo daban por hecho que ambos iban a terminar juntos como pareja de una forma u otra, pero ninguno de los dos les habían dicho que eran novios oficialmente.

Y si no sabían que eran novios, ni siquiera sus respectivos hermanos, mucho menos que ella estaba embarazada.

Este era EL fin de semana en que contarían todo.

Hikari volvió a moverse ahora quedando de frente a Takeru que la miraba con un ojo medio abierto.

-¿No puedes dormir? – El muchacho la atrajo hacia si dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho – tranquila… mi mamá no llegará sino hasta mañana después de almuerzo. Nadie nos sorprenderá durmiendo juntos.

¿Takeru creía que por eso ella no podía dormir?

Era más fácil explicar por qué estaban durmiendo en la misma cama… que soltar su embarazo.

-¿No estas nervioso? – Hikari alzó la mirada para mirar bien a su novio – Les tenemos que contar mañana, la próxima vez que podremos venir tendré ya 6 meses.

El rubio se pasó su mano libre por la cara refregándosela. ¡Por supuesto que estaba nervioso! Estaba preparando su cara para el golpe o los golpes que iba a recibir de Taichi por embarazar a su hermana pequeña.

Pero no podía demostrarle esos nervios a Hikari, alguno de los dos debía conservar la tranquilidad.

-Solo un poco – mintió.

-Si claro… - bufó la Yagami por lo bajo riendo - … te conozco desde los 8, sé cuando mientes. ¿Por qué insistes en mentirme sabiendo que te descubriré de todas formas?

-¿Pues qué quieres que diga?... ¿que tengo terror que desde mañana mi rostro quede desfigurado o que sea internado en el hospital por múltiples huesos rotos?

-Mi hermano no sería capaz de hacerte nada – trató de tranquilizarlo.

-… si tú lo dices… - no parecía muy convencido.

Hikari se acomodó de tal forma que quedó sobre el Takaishi. Lo miró con deseo en los ojos a medida que le regalaba una pícara sonrisa y el muchacho ya sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar. El deseo de su pareja había aumentado exponencialmente desde el embarazo. Las hormonas hacían su trabajo de una forma en la que a veces Takeru no lograba seguirle el ritmo. La muchacha se sentó a la altura de la caderas del de ojos azules y se sacó el delgado pijama de seda por sobre la cabeza dejando a la vista del rubio sus abultados senos y más abajo se notaba su pequeña pancita.

Takeru soltó un suspiro al verla desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, no se cansaba de admirar lo bella que era esa mujer. ¡Cómo se dio cuenta tan tarde que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella! Se sentó con ella aun acoplada a sus caderas, metió la mano entre los cabellos de la nuca y la atrajo hacia si comiéndosela en un profundo beso. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo saboreando cada rincón de su boca haciéndola soltar varios gemidos cuando debían separarse para respirar un par de segundos entre beso y beso. Hikari le quitó la remera blanca con la que dormía de un solo movimiento para comenzar a besar sus hombros alargó sus manos por su espalda clavándole las uñas por toda su blanca espalda.

El joven rubio comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello provocando que ella arqueara la espalda para darle más espacio para seguir con sus caricias. Llegó hasta su escote para subir nuevamente, esta vez, con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

Fue ahora ella quien soltó un suspiro.

Takeru la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos y la depositó de espaldas contra la cama. Tiró la ropa de cama al suelo para que molestara y se posó con cuidado sobre ella. Sus ardientes manos delinearon cada una de sus curvas hasta que llegaron a sus senos. Se acercó a ellos y los besó… mordió delicadamente sus puntas logrando sacar mil y un gemidos de su novia que se retorcía bajo él. Su miembro le escocía entre la entrepierna, no iba a aguantar mucho más esta previa…

Y fue como si Hikari le leyera los pensamientos porque ésta metió sus manos dentro de su ropa interior sacando su sexo que estaba totalmente duro. La muchacha se sacó su ropa interior sin que el rubio no hubiese notado y lo atrajo a su entrepierna.

Tocó su húmeda entrada y ya sabía que no necesitaba nada más de juegos, ambos estaban listos. Se acercó a su rostro robándole otro beso profundo y cuando se separaron para tomar aire entró con fuerza provocando un fuerte gemido en la trigueña. Entró y salió con fuerza a medida que llenaba su cuello de besos.

No se cansaba de ella.

Por unos minutos lentos… pero lo que él sabía que ambos disfrutaban era la rudeza, así que cuando supo que le quedaba poco por llegar embistió con fuerza. Hikari no demoró nada en llegar al climax… Takeru se fue a los segundos después.

-Te amo… - dijo la trigueña mientras su pecho subía y bajada azoradamente.

-Y yo a ti… - respondió posando sus labios de forma tierna en los de su novia. Esta le devolvió una mirada que ya conocía y cuando sonrió de lado sabía que estaba perdido.

-…Quiero más… - arrastró las palabras sensualmente.

Takeru sólo atino a reir. Aún estaban respirando aceleradamente por su recién terminado encuentro y Hikari ya pedía segundo ronda.

-Antes que todo – atinó a decir el rubio aun sin poder creer que debía prepararse para un segundo encuentro tan rápido – Necesito un vaso de agua.

Se levantó de la cama rascándose la cabeza. Miró de reojo a su novia que lo miraba como si fuese un perrito que está bajo la lluvia y pide que te lo lleves con él. Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-Eres un peligro… - le dijo riendo – por eso mi madre hoy me encontró más delgado.

Hikari iba a responder pero tanto su celular como el de Takeru sonaron. Se quedaron mirando extrañados. Eran casi las 7 am de un día domingo. ¿Quién envía mensajes tan temprano?

" _Taichi está en urgencias, necesito de tu ayuda. Joe"_

La trigueña le mostró el mensaje a Takeru preocupada.

" _Yamato está en urgencia, necesito de tu ayuda. Joe"_

-Qué demonios! – maldijo el rubio ahora leyendo el mensaje que le había llegado a él

* * *

-¡Eres una mierda de amigo!

-¡Que iba a saber yo que estabas ahí!

-claro… ¡porque si no hubiese estado te habrías tirado tranquilo a la chica que a mi me gusta!... ¡Que tu SABIAS que me gusta!

Joe abrió las cortinas y maldijo el momento en que se desocuparon esos dos box que quedaban uno al lado de otro.

Taichi y Yamato estaban frente a frente gritándose desde que llegaron a urgencia. Bueno los de ellos no era una urgencia de accidente grave pero ambos tenían la cara entierrada y con sangre. Era obvio que sus amigos se habían agarrado de golpes una vez más. Yamato necesitaba puntos en su frente y Taichi sobre su ceja izquierda.

Ambos habían sido llevados por un par de oficiales que los habían encontrado peleando entre juegos infantiles de un parque cercano.

-Te acostaste con ella… aun sabiendo lo que yo sentía. Hijo de puta – Escupió el Yagami.

Joe había hilado todo el embrollo y era obvio que ambos peleaban por una chica. ¡Que novedad! No habrían nombrado a la susodicha pero si Taichi estaba así era porque realmente le importaba.

-¡No lo hice a propósito! – se defendió el rubio que si bien había llegado en estado de ebriedad ya el alcohol se le había disuelto a través de los puños – fue algo que no pude evitar. ¡Por un demonio!

-¡Y aun así la fuiste a buscar otra vez!

Yamato iba a responder pero Joe ya había tenido suficiente. Su turno había empezado hace solo una hora y no quería escándalos tan pronto.

-No están en la calle ya – dijo el chico de lentes colocándose entre ambos – están en un hospital, en el cual yo trabajo, así que al menos tengan respeto de eso.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema… - hablo Taichi – pero respeto es algo de lo que Yamato no está enterado.

-No puedes ser tan…

-¡Suficiente! – pidió Joe exasperado – los van a suturar, limpiar sus heridas y se van. ¿Estamos?

El odio entre ambos muchachos no dejó indiferente al Kido. Esto era diferente a lo que había sido cualquier pelea anterior.

-¿Estamos? – volvió a preguntar.

-Vas a ver… - amenazó Taichi - … esto no se va a quedar así. Vamos a salir de aquí y vas a ver…

-Estoy esperándote – Yamato abrió sus brazos con sorna –… ven

El moreno hizo ademan de levantarse a golpearlo, pero una pequeña mano se lo impidió. Miró a su costado y Hikari estaba allí, mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Qué les ocurrió? – el Ishida y el Yagami voltearon a la entrada del box en donde Takeru los miraba sin entender - ¿Se han ido nuevamente a los golpes?

-No te metas… - amenazó Taichi que no estaba de ánimo para el hermano de Yamato.

-Ni se que ocurra hablarle así a mi hermano – dijo el rubio mayor levantándose de la camilla – deja a Takeru fuera de esto.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se calmen – la suave voz de Hikari llamó la atención de todos – no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si siguen hablándose de esa forma… y, por lo que veo, golpeándose como si tuvieran 15.

Yamato se acercó a la trigueña y le colocó una mano en el hombro

-Deja esto a tu hermano y a mí.

Taichi molesto de que tocaran a su pequeña hermana y más encima le dieran órdenes lo enfureció. De un empujón alejó al Ishida.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Hikari – amenazó colocándose frente a ella, como si la protegiera de un peligro inminente– tú ya no eres más mi amigo… – ahora se dirigió al menor Takaishi que continuaba en la entrada – esto va para ti también. No quiero que estés cerca de mi hermana.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Chicos que dejan RR's y para lo que solo leen :P**

 **Yo además de ser escritora soy lectora y odio cuando pasan meses y meses sin actualización. Yo prometo actualizar una vez al mes. De hecho para los que me siguen saben que a veces actualizo en 2 semanas 2 historias.**

 **Hay que respetar al lector también**

 **En cuanto a la historia… ufff quedan hartos capítulos para desarrollarla, asi que tranquis que esto es un YAMICHI… aun no decido con quien dejare a Mimi al final mmmmm…. Jajajajjaa me encantaría dejarme a Taichi para mi, pero no se puede**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y los invito a ver mis otras historias**

 **Abrazoooooos gigantes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que todo agradecer a cada uno que pasa por aqui a leerme. Si bien no soy una escritora de primer nivel, escribir es una de mis terapias favoritas.**

 **Agradezco también a los muchos lectores escondidos que aunque no dejen RR me imagino que disfrutan de mi imaginación.** **y por supuesto a los que se dan ese pequeño tiempo y me dejan su comentario. Asi que desde ahora asi como uds se dan su tiempo, lo haré también para responderles.**

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ **Hola! Mimi va a empezar a ver a Tai con otros ojos, eso te lo aseguro y Yamato es un aguafiestas! Vamos a ver que hacemos con el y si seguirá metiéndose entremedio… a quien miento! Obvio que se meterá jajaja**

 _ **Taishou:**_ **Si la historia fuera otra creeme que dejaría a Mimi con los dos jajajaj. Ese trío es el mejor!**

 _ **Cindy16**_ **: ¿Quién no se sentiría atraída por Yamato? Ufff aunque yo prefiero mil veces a Taichi :P primero soy fan del Michi y después del Mimato. Los dos que encantan. Y obvio que Mimi sintió cositas por mi moreno exquisito… fue su héroe.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y que disfrutes este de igual forma. VIVA EL YAMICHI :D**

 _ **Ferlucci:**_ **No está en mis planes que Sora se quede con Yamato… mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos con solo leer Sorato jajajaja. Pero quizás… quizás… haya algo por ahí ;)**

 _ **Alguien**_ **: Con la escena final… ufff se pone difícil la cosa tanto Hikari y Takeru que no tienen la culpa de nada. Y sobre lo de cerrar con un Michi… es la idea que mas me ronda por la cabeza ajajajaj**

 _ **mimato bombon kou:**_ **Me tinca hacer un FF de ellos haciendo un trío, lo voy a maquinar bien y quizás tirarlo como ONESHOT si lo hago te dedicaré la historia. Ah! Ahora verás que pasó y porqué Mimi no estaba.**

 **NOTAS: Como demoré más de 2 semanas en actualizar les dejo un capítulo de hojas DISFRUTEN.**

 **Y los invito a leer "FOR MONEY" que es una nueva historia que estoy comenzando.**

 **Abrazoooooootes a todos uds mis lectores**

 **Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Mimi no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Rodo constantemente de una esquina a otra, abrazó varias almohadas hasta comenzó a patalear boca abajo ahogando un grito contra el edredón para conseguir cansarse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero no lo logró. El sueño se había tomado vacaciones durante esa noche.

Dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas contra el colchón y su mirada se pegó al techo de su habitación.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya había amanecido… el sol no se escurría por la ventana, Mimi se había encargado de que ningún rayo de sol molesto se metiera a su dormitorio al comprar cortinas black out. De esa forma podían ser las cuatro de la tarde y su cuarto podía estar en penumbra… tal cual lo estaba en ese momento.

La ex castaña ladeó la cabeza como si en el techo blanco pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas las cosas que le habían pasado en tan solo dos días… y si quería llegar más lejos… le gustaría encontrar las respuestas a muchas preguntas que tenía sobre su vida. Quería saber por qué Michael había sido tan jodidamente cabrón como para engañarla con su mejor amiga y también quería saber por qué su supuesta mejor amiga había podido acostarse con su novio y ser tan descarada para verle la cara por quizás cuanto tiempo… quería saber durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo a sus espaldas… quería saber por qué. Quería saber si Susan era mejor… quería saber si aún estaban juntos… o quizás habían roto… o quizás nunca estuvieron juntos como pareja y solo era sexo… aunque… uno no dice "Te Amo" a alguien que quieres para pasar el rato. Ambos se habían dicho Te Amo mutuamente…

Quería saber por qué demonios después de 3 años quería saber todo aquello. Quizás su conversación con Taichi hace un par de horas atrás había abierto esa herida que le escocia de vez en vez pero que trataba de ignorar porque sabía que le causaba un terrible dolor. Desde que llegó a Japón se colocó una máscara para ocultar su sufrimiento. Pensó que al contarle su drama a Sora y desahogarse podría surtir efecto… y lo creyó por mucho tiempo. Hasta anoche.

Tenía que pasar la página… por eso se acostó con Yamato. Porque necesitaba sentirse mujer en brazos de otro hombre. Quería saber que podía entregarse a otro, con o sin amor, que no fuese Michael. Pero cuando lo vio despertar a su lado la imagen de su ex novio se coló inevitablemente. Debería haber buscado un hombre que no fuese rubio y de ojos claros como Michael lo era… tampoco iba a negar que la noche con Yamato no había sido fantástica, pero no estaba preparada, o más bien no sabía, separar el sexo del amor, tenía miedo de que si volvía a pasar… o se volvía repetitivo podría enamorarse. El solo hecho de querer esperar un mensaje de él mientras trabajaba le hizo prender las alarmas. Debía cortar esa situación ya.

Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando de madrugada el rubio apareció ebrio tocando su timbre. La besó y le dijo que necesitaba… " _Por Kamisama, Mimi te quería solo para_ _eso_ _"._

Quería saber si realmente Yamato quería sólo eso, quería saber si todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos… quería saber si iban a volver a cantar juntos en los karaokes durante las juntas del grupo.

Y Taichi… suspiró.

La trigueña rodó nuevamente sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba pero al otro extremo de la misma para mirar otro punto blanco en el techo.

De él… de ese moreno quería saber por qué la había besado.

La respuesta era que estaba demasiado borracho y que confundió las cosas… eso había dicho en sus disculpas.

Quería saber por qué se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla durante tantas horas… aunque creía tener una respuesta para esa pregunta también: se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de saber más acerca de esa chica llamada Marion de la cual Taichi no habló mucho, quería…

Mimi ladeó su rostro a su izquierda en donde su amigo estuvo tumbado en su misma posición.

Quería saber más de él… pero saber realmente de él. No lo que ya conocía.

Quería saber por qué sus ojos se oscurecieron al verla junto a Yamato. ¿Había pasado algo entre ambos? Quería saber por qué se había ido en ese mismo instante con un simple "Adios, Mimi". Quería saber qué habían hablado ambos después de qué el rubio lanzara maldiciones por lo bajo y saliera tras el moreno.

¡Por Kamisama! Quería saber tantas cosas! ¡¿Dónde estaban las malditas respuestas?!

Se levantó molesta consigo misma para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Al volver iba a volver a acostarse pero se topó con su reflejo en el espejo de pie junto a su cama.

Se veía tan rubia… se veía tan distinta a lo que ella era. Del cabello rosa… al cabello rubio… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no volvía a su color natural? Torció la boca dando un gesto de ironía a su imagen. Esa era la primera pregunta de todas las que se había hecho en ese corto período de tiempo de la cual sabía su respuesta con certeza y no era precisamente una respuesta que se mediera en tiempo sino que era un simple nombre: Susan.

No quería volver a ser trigueña porque Susan también lo era. Ambas tenían el mismo color de cabello… muchas veces Michael les dijo que de espaldas parecían mellizas. El mismo largo… el mismo color… los mismos bucles. Y Mimi quería alejarse lo más posible de la imagen de su ex mejor amiga porque los malos recuerdos le golpeaban sin cesar. No quería volver a ser trigueña… no quería mirarse al espejo otra vez y ver un atisbo de la chica de ojos verdes.

Pero llevaba tanto tiempo siendo rubia… quizás si… ¡NO!

Volver a ser trigueña sería demostrarse a sí misma que había superado la infidelidad, pero era una mentira porque ella no lo había superado y no iba a tener el valor de verse al espejo sin recordar a Susan.

Se refregó la cara molesta. ¡Cómo era posible que un simple color fuera tan importante y le causara tanta aflicción!

Dio media vuelta enojada consigo misma y fue al baño cerrando la puerta de un feroz golpe.

* * *

" _ **Chicas, necesito conversar con ustedes. ¿Nos podemos juntar a las 2 en tu departamento, Mimi?"**_

Hikari envió el mensaje al grupo de chicas de WhatSapp, esperando que ambas se conectaran pronto.

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y habían llegado hace aproximadamente 10 minutos al departamento de su hermano desde el hospital, éste se había ido a encerrar a su dormitorio sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Se había mantenido en silencio desde que había amenazado a Yamato y a  
Takeru, ambos tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la castaña. Una amenaza bastante absurda ya que Hikari sabía que tanto ella como Takeru jamás la acatarían, mucho menos ahora que ella estaba embarazada.

Se sentó en el sillón y se acarició suavemente su pequeña panza abultada que se escondía tras una blusa holgada. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez entre su hermano y Yamato para que nuevamente se hubieran ido a los golpes? Y peor… tanto así para terminar en el hospital y casi detenidos por desórdenes públicos. Si mal no recordaba la última vez había sido en el verano cuando el Ishida, aburrido de la "depresión amorosa" por la que atravesada su hermano luego de la partida de Marion a Estados Unidos, le había propinado un par de golpes para sacarlo de su autocompadecimiento, rodaron un par de minutos por el living hasta que cansados se echaron a reír.

Sin golpes esa amistad no existía. Era su manera de decirse el uno al otro que se preocupaban entre sí.

Pero hoy había sido distinto… Taichi miró al hermano de Takeru con odio y si bien Yamato le correspondió la mirada en la suya había dejos de culpabilidad.

 _-_ No sé qué le ocurre a tu tío - susurró Hikari a su vientre – Pero sea lo que sea no va a ser impedimento para que le contemos hoy de ti.

Su celular sonó dos veces anunciándole que tenía mensajes.

 _ **Yo no tengo ningún problema. Nos vemos a las 2**_

Rezaba el mensaje de Sora.

 _ **¿Almorzamos juntas? Avísenme para prepararles algo rico**_

Escribió Mimi al instante.

Hikari desvió la mirada a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de su hermano. Tenía pensado almorzar con él, compartir con el…

 _ **¡Almorcemos juntas!**_

La Yagami dio enviar a su mensaje. Si su hermano quería obviarla… allá él. Pero en cuanto llegara iban a conversar sí o sí.

Se acomodó en el sillón mientras escribía un nuevo mensaje pero esta vez a su novio. Le preguntó cómo estaba Yamato y a qué hora se juntarían para hablar con Taichi. Esperó varios minutos… pero Takeru no aparecía conectado.

Quizás el sí estaba lidiando con su hermano.

* * *

Yamato abrió la despensa para sacar una caja de cereales, alzó la caja para comer directamente desde ella mientras sacaba desde la nevera una botella de jugo de naranja que bebió sin parar hasta que se vació. Tenía la típica sensación de hambre y sed extrema que venía después de una borrachera.

Después de salir del departamento de Sora se había devuelto al suyo. Llegó pateando muebles y piedras imaginarias que encontraba mientras daba vueltas y vueltas pensando en su conversación con la pelirroja.

¡Había sido rechazado! ¡Él! ¡Yamato Ishida había sido rechazado!

Oh, como odiaba a Joe Kido en esos momentos. Como se odiaba a el mismo por ser tan imbécil. Ir donde la mejor amiga de Mimi a contarle que se había acostado con la rubia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio va donde la chica que le mueve el piso a contarle que se acostó con su mejor amiga?... ¡sólo él! Pero ¿a quién le mentía?, bien en el fondo quería refregarle en el rostro que había compartido cama con otra para que ella sintiera celos. Celos inexistentes.

¡Maldito Joe Kido! ¿En qué momento se agregó a la ecuación?

¿Desde cuando se comenzó a vestir bien? … ¿Desde cuándo pasó de ser tímido a ser tan extrovertido? ¿De dónde salió toda esa confianza? ¡Demonios! NUNCA que había sentido desplazado por otro hombre… menos con Sora. Ella siempre lo había preferido, ella tuvo sentimientos muy fuertes por él. ¿Dónde se fueron? ¿Cuándo apareció Joe?

De la nada apareció una solitaria botella de vodka que bebió sin la necesidad de un vaso acompañada de varios cigarros… en cuanto el licor se acabó y al notar que su bar estaba vacío tomó la primera chaqueta que vio y salió.

Eran las 2 am cuando el aire le golpeó el rostro mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba. Era sábado en la noche y habían más personas circulando de lo habitual. Sus pies lo llevaron directo al bar karaoke donde solían reunirse todos. Esta vez al ir solo fue directo a sentarse frente al bartender, éste lo saludó estrechando su mano… de tantas veces que iban en grupo ya eran conocidos.

-¿Vienes solo hoy? – preguntó el muchacho que era un chico de tes blanca y cabellos castaños oscuro a medida que le llenaba un vaso con más vodka.

Yamato asintió y se tomó de un solo trago el alcohol que le sirvieron.

-Déjame la botella, Takumi… - pidió sacando su billetera para sacar dinero y pagarle.

-Wow, pareces que has tenido un día de mierda – comentó volviendo a llenarle el vaso.

-No tienes ni idea… - bufó por lo bajo a medida que sonreía con ironía.

-Cuando estés más ebrio puedes contarme lo que te pasa a ver si puedo ser de ayuda… después de todo ¿qué mejor que un bartender?... somos los mejores sicólogos que pueden haber.

Y efectivamente, después de casi terminarse la botella de vodka tuvo la capacidad de perder la vergüenza y contarle su maldita suerte.

-¿Mimi es la chica rubia con la que siempre subes a cantar?

-Exacto – dijo apuntándolo con el vaso a medio tomar y tratando de conservar la posición recta en su silla – me acosté con ella sabiendo que le gusta a mi mejor amigo. ¡Lo hice toda la noche con ella! Y me importó una mierda lo que Tai sintiera. Soy una mala persona… soy un imbécil.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero si yo fuera Taichi te molería a golpes – el Ishida ahogó una risa irónica – Pero al mismo tiempo te entiendo… yo no hubiera podido decir no si Mimi se me planta desnuda en frente. Esa chica es realmente hermosa.

-¡es jodidamente perfecta! – exclamó Yamato agarrándose el cabello – tiene una piel… tiene… ¡Por la mismísima…! – y bebió su trago de un golpe – Siento cosas por Sora… hace años que siento cosas por ella, pero pienso en Mimi y se me olvidan… y quiero más de ella, es como cuando pruebas la comida más exquisita y quieres comer más y más…. pero al saber que quiero más de ella quiero golpearme porque estoy siendo desleal con Taichi.

-Estas jodido, Yamato.

-Gracias… - asintió como si fuese un cumplido y tomó la botella para empinarla y así terminarla.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer con Sora?

-Pffff… a ella ya la perdí, se enamoró del idiota de Joe. No sé qué le ve. ¡Me rechazó dos veces!

-No eres tan irresistible como pensabas entonces – rió Takemi provocando que Yamato lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ja!... gracioso. Dame otro trago mejor…

-No debería decir esto porque es mi trabajo que gastes tu dinero pero… ¿No crees que es suficiente por hoy?

El Ishida rio por lo bajo y se paró de la silla tambaleándose tanto que casi cae de espaldas al suelo.

-Me voy al bar del frente… no necesito niñera.

Takemi rodó los ojos y sacó otra botella del aparador para llenar su vaso una vez más.

-No seas idiota Ishida, siéntate… te lo dije como amigo que te considero – lo miró oscilar de atrás para adelante con los ojos perdidos – no te lleves mi dinero a ese bar de mala muerte.

Yamato dio la vuelta y se apoyó con ambos codos en la barra.

-La necesito… - soltó junto con suspiro – Necesito sentirla por última vez y le diré adiós para siempre. Jamás le contaré a Taichi… pero al menos por esta noche, necesito estar con ella.

-Te vas a meter en problemas, estás jugando con fuego, amigo

-Créeme que con este fuego vale la pena quemarse – se tomó el alcohol recién servido, pagó y salió a la calle.

Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y prendió el primero mientras trataba de hacer para algún taxi. Lamentablemente en su deplorable estado ninguno paró " _¡NO ESTOY TAN BORRACHO COMO APARENTO!"_ le gritó al último taxista que pasó de largo.

Sacando cuentas con la velocidad que su mente nublaba por el licor le permitía, se dio cuenta que el departamento de la rubia estaba a unos 20-25 minutos caminando, así que emprendió la marcha prendiendo ya el cuarto cigarro.

Caminó tarareando canciones de su antigua banda y moviendo las manos como si tuviese en sus manos su tan querida guitarra, muchos lo quedaron mirando extrañados pero a él no le importaba… él quería llegar donde Mimi lo antes posible… quería estar con ella por última vez. Sabía que era la persona más despreciable del mundo por hacerle eso a Taichi, pero había algo dentro de él en esos momentos que le hacía mandar todo al carajo y mover sus piernas al departamento de la chica.

Eran las 5.16am cuando llegó al edificio. El portero le abrió la puerta desconfiado preguntándole a qué departamento iba, pero en un momento de lucidez sacó las llaves de su propio piso moviéndolas y le indicó que él vivía ahí. De esa forma llegaría sorpresivamente y no le daría tiempo a Mimi de rechazarlo también. Estaba claro que ayer la Tachikawa le dijo que iba a ser la primera y única vez.

Llegó a la puerta de la rubia dando tumbos y sin pensarlo más tocó el timbre.

Espero alrededor de 2 minutos que le fueron eternos, debía estar durmiendo… eran casi las seis de la mañana era obvio que estaba durmiendo.

El corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar pasos del otro lado, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Yamato no aguantó más… empujó la puerta, la atrapó por el cuello y sin mediar palabras la besó, en primera instancia la muchacha estaba tan asombrada que no le correspondió por lo que procedió a morderle delicadamente su labio inferior para que le abriera la boca y así profundizar ese beso con arrebato y deseo. Trastabilló por culpa de la ebriedad y fueron a dar contra la pared.

-Te necesito, Mimi – Yamato se separó a escasos milímetros de su boca, y sintió como ambos respiraban aceleradamente – Necesito sentirte nuevamente… - Iba a volver a besarla cuando las luces del departamento de la rubia se prendieron confundiéndolo.

Miró a todos lados hasta que desde el marco de la habitación de la muchacha pudo ver a Taichi observándolo atónito.

¿Qué demonios hacia él a esa hora en el departamento de Mimi?

-¿Taichi? – dijo con un hilo de voz creyendo que al nombrarlo podría desaparecer.

-Yamato.

Mimi se separó inmediatamente del Ishida roja de vergüenza.

-¿Q-Qué haces acá?

Pero el moreno no contestó. Se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo y lanzando varios soplos de aire como si quisiera controlarse de algo. Yamato sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba controlando: sus ganas de cometer homicidio.

Lo había visto besarla, lo había escuchado claramente decirle que la deseaba "nuevamente" lo que infería que ya la había tenido.

¡Demonios! Yamato Ishida era oficialmente un hijo de puta y el peor amigo que una persona podía tener.

Se había quemado.

Mimi iba a hablar. Se le notaba incómoda y no era para menos. Pero cuando fue a abrir la boca Taichi ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Mimi – se despidió sin siquiera mirarla.

Paso al lado del rubio sin ninguna intención de dirigirle la palabra. Yamato se quedó un par de minutos en su posición sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Por qué viniste, Matt? – la Tachikawa continuaba confundida - ¿Por qué viniste a estas horas?

Pero el rubio no la escuchaba. Maldijo por lo bajo millones de insolencias a si mismo antes de recobrar la conciencia y desaparecer por la puerta.

Salió del edificio mirando en todas direcciones sin ver a su amigo. Tenía que hablar con él, ya había metido las patas hasta el fondo. Caminó por un par de cuadras notando que ya estaba amaneciendo cuando lo divisó cruzando un pequeño parque cerca de unos juegos infantiles.

-¡Taichi! - Pero el susodicho no contestó ni mucho menos aminoró la marcha. -¡Taichi, espera! - Yamato corrió donde el moreno olvidando momentáneamente su borrachera – Taichi… - lo alcanzó justo cuando pasaba por unos columpios. Lo tomó del hombro para obligarlo a detenerse. Lo sintió tenso y de pronto vino el golpe directo en la quijada.

En cuanto tocó el hombro del Yagami éste se detuvo volteando furioso dándole un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. El equilibrio de Yamato por culpa del alcohol lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo empolvado golpeándose la cabeza. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Taichi encima suyo golpeándolo una y otra vez.

-¡Te acostaste con Mimi! –gritó tirando de un chaqueta para acercarlo a su rostro enfurecido - ¡Te acostaste con ella, maldito hijo de puta!

-sí, me acosté con ella – afirmó mientras la sangre corría desde uno de sus labios.

Taichi se separó de él asqueado. El rubio aprovechó para levantarse de la mejor manera posible, le dolía la cara por los golpes recibidos, pero sabía que merecía cada uno de ellos. Se sacudió como pudo los kilos de polvo que tenía en su ropa.

-Creí que eras mi amigo… pero veo que eso no significa nada para ti. No puedo creer que tengas el puto emblema de la "amistad".

-Te juro que no la fui a dejar con esa intención. Taichi, las cosas se dieron y no me di cuenta cuando…

-¡Cuándo te estabas follando a la chica que quiero! – gritó exasperado.

-¡¿Que mierda querías que hiciera si estaba desnuda frente mío?! – Yamato también alzó la voz.

-¡Que te fueras! Que tuvieras la decencia de pensar en los años de amistad que tenemos y que te fueras.

-¡NO PUDE! ¡YA LAS CAGUÉ!

Taichi se agarró el cabello tirándoselo para no perder más la paciencia de lo que ya la estaba perdiendo.

-Yo respeté lo que tuviste con Sora años atrás – dijo el moreno con tristeza en su voz – jamás me acerqué de otra forma, porque tú sentías algo por ella. Yo me hice a un lado…

-¿tu…? – Yamato se sorprendió ante la confesión.

-Yo estaba enamorado de ella – el rubio abrió sus ojos como plato – Y te escuché una y mil veces hablar de ella, saber que estabas… que sucedían cosas entre ustedes.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Se llama lealtad para con tu mejor amigo, Yamato. Algo que claramente tú no tienes hacia mí. – Taichi entornó una sonrisa llena de ironía – bueno… al menos el destino hace que las personas paguen. Ahora tienes que ver a Sora enamorada de Joe.

Un tic en la ceja derecha del rubio indicó que aquello no era algo que quería escuchar.

-Eres un verdadero hijo de puta.

-Taichi yo…

Pero no alcanzo a decir nada, el Yagami le lanzo un nuevo golpe pero ahora en el estómago que lo hizo encorvarse del dolor, sintió que el aire le faltó y no podía respirar bien.

-Me alegro que Sora se haya enamorado de Joe, una persona honorable.

Yamato sintió hervirle la sangre con ese comentario y sacando fuerzas se fue contra su amigo botándolo al suelo para darle un golpe en la mejilla. Rodaron maldiciéndose mutuamente y golpeando por todos los juegos infantiles, quedando empolvados.

Solo fueron separados minutos después por una pareja de policías que hacia patrullaje por esas horas.

* * *

-¿Por qué pelo negro?

Sora y Hikari miraron a Mimi que había pasado de pelirosa, a rubia y ahora mostraba su larga cabellera en color negro y muy liso.

El oscuro cabello contrastaba con su piel pálida haciéndola ver más blanca de lo que ya era, todas sus facciones se destacaban aun dándole un aire de misterio. Sus amigas no lo podían negar, podía teñirse el cabello de cualquier color y se veía bellísima.

-Me gusta – dijo Hikari tocando sus hebras negras – te ves muy distinta, pero me gusta.

-Yo recién me acostumbraba al rubio y ya lo cambias… - rió Sora – en cualquier momento llegas pelirroja y me haces la competencia.

-Jamás podría hacerle competencia a la pelirroja más linda de Japón… el cabello rojo solo te viene a ti – respondió Mimi guiñándole el ojo.

-Más te vale...

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y fueron a sentarse al living.

-¿Qué es ese aroma? – Hikari comenzó a olfatear un aroma de salía del dormitorio de Mimi. Le producía náuseas.

-Ah! Es un aromatizante que puse hoy. Es Vainilla Coco … es muy…

Pero Mimi no alcanzó a terminar, la pequeña Yagami se tapó la boca y corrió al baño de la pelinegra cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sora y Mimi se miraron la una a la otra confundidas.

-¿Estará enferma?

La Takenouchi alzó los hombros dándole a entender que no tenía la menor idea.

-¿Kari, estás bien? –golpeó Mimi la puerta, había atravesado su dormitorio hasta llegar al baño. Sora llegó a su lado.

-En un momento salgo… - la escucharon decir antes de que hiciera arcadas nuevamente.

-Si estas delicada del estómago, puedo prepararte una sopa.

-El viernes también estuvo mal del estómago… - comentó Sora recordando que en varias ocasiones la castaña se vio pálida y se tocaba su vientre disimuladamente cuando conversaba con Takeru. Quizás cogió un virus en Kioto, antes de llegar.

-Que no llegue acá… necesito estar sana para encontrar trabajo – Mimi miró el techo a modo de súplica al cielo.

-¿Te quieres cambiar de trabajo?, pensé que estabas cómoda en la cafetería - La pelinegra dio un respingo. Ella no había contado nada a sus amigas – a todo esto… - dijo Sora agudizando el sentido de la vista – me quedé pendiente de tu cabello pero necesitaba preguntarte. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? ¿Con qué te pegaste?

Mimi se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar. La historia era bastante larga.

-No me pegué, Sora.

-¿Cómo qué no te pegaste? – la miró confundida, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza - ¡¿Quién te golpeó?!

Mimi iba a responder pero justo en ese momento Hikari abrió la puerta del baño. Se la veía muy, muy pálida y sus labios estaban blancos.

-Por Kamisama, Kari. Deberíamos llevarte al hospital. Luces muy mal – opinó Sora – voy a llamar a Taichi .

-¡No! – detuvo la castaña antes de que saliera del dormitorio – no, no lo llames. Por favor. No estoy enferma, de hecho estoy muy bien y por eso les pedí que nos viéramos – iba a seguir pero el aroma vainilla-coco se lo prohibía – Mimi ¿es posible apagar el difusor de aroma?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza extrañada, pero sin decir nada fue hasta su mesita de noche y lo apagó. De paso abrió las ventanas para que el olor se escurriera hacia el exterior. Pudo ver que la Yagami suspiraba más tranquila.

-Estoy en problemas… - comenzó Hikari caminando hasta quedar frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Mimi. Pudo ver que sus dos amigas se acomodaron sentándose una al lado de la otra en la cama - … tengo 18 años y estoy en problemas.

-Puedes ser más específica… - pidió Sora.

-Sí… si puedo – suspiró nerviosa – y creo que es mejor que lo vean a decírselo – Hikari se colocó de perfil y lentamente se subió la blusa holgada que llevaba puesta. En cuanto se la levantó a la altura del busto escuchó dos gritos ahogados. Se le veía perfectamente su pancita de 4 meses.

-¡Estas embarazada! – gritaron Mimi y Sora levantándose al mismo tiempo de la cama.

-Tengo 4 meses.

-¡4 meses!

Sora se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama rebotando en la misma. Mimi no tuvo tanta suerte del asombro calculó mal y cayó directo al suelo.

-¿Quién es el padre? – Pregunto la Tachikawa levantándose con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Quien más, Mimi!... es de Takeru – Sora no lo dudó ni por un segundo y ambas vieron como la muchacha asentía. Y de pronto Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esto no se veía venir muy bien – Taichi va a matarlo…

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ahh ya ven que Yamato está sintiendo cosas por Mimi la cual ya tiene nuevo look… no se qué otro color le colocaré. Ella se ve bien con todo.

Espero sus RR's

Y FELICES FIESTAS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Yamato cerró la persiana de su habitación para que no entrada ni un haz de luz y se dejó caer sobre su cama sin ganas de saber del mundo. Le dolía el estómago y la cara, los años de amistad con el moreno le habían permitido aprender en qué lugar preciso golpearle para provocar más dolor. Era normal que se agarraran a golpes de vez en cuando, era su forma de decirse "me preocupo por ti" "te quiero", pero en esta ocasión la pelea distaba mucho de aquello. Su amistad se había quebrado y todo por culpa de una mujer.

Y el rubio era el culpable.

Debió haber dejado las cosas como estaban, un polvo y listo. Tal cual prometió la Tachikawa, pero él no quiso… el rechazo de Sora más una inexplicable ansiedad de estar nuevamente entre sus piernas lo llevó a tomar la peor decisión. Y como cual novato, fue sorprendido a la primera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Taichi de todas formas allí a las 5 de la mañana? Acaso ¿Mimi tenía algún de acuerdo con el moreno del tipo carnal? ¿Un día él y otro el Yagami?... ¿tenía más…? ¿Había sido tan insatisfactoria su performance que tuvo que llamar a su amigo para que quedara satisfecha?

No, no podía ser eso… Taichi no habría reaccionado de aquella forma si estuviera en eso. Menos le habría echado en cara que él sí era leal, que él sí valoraba su amistad.

Jamás por su mente se le cruzó que el moreno hubiese sentido algo más por Sora. Yamato le había contado todo, con detalles cada uno de sus encuentros y nunca vio, nunca notó nada que lo hiciese sospechar.

" _Soy la peor persona que pisa la faz de la tierra"_ se dijo a si mismo antes de ponerse el almohadón en la cara para sacárselo de inmediato al sentir que el contacto con la tela le provocaba ardor en los puntos que tenía en la frente. De la rabia arrojó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas contra su escritorio botando la carpeta que contenía los documentos del conservatorio de música.

Con todo lo que había sucedido, ¡olvidó que mañana lunes tenía su entrevista!, ¡Su rostro! ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus entrevistadores?, ¿qué se había acostado con la chica que le gustaba a su mejor amigo y que éste al enterarse le había hecho mierda la cara?... creo que lo mejor era decir que lo asaltaron, si eso mucho mejor…

Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, no quería más problemas. Menos con Taichi, se iba a alejar de Mimi. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí mañana en la entrevista y se iría a Tokio. Arrendaría un pequeño departamento y vendría a Odaiba de vez en cuando, con el tiempo todo pasaría.

Era lo más sensato.

-¿Hermano…? - Takeru golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio y recién allí recordó que el menor estaba en su departamento.

Lo había ignorado tras salir del hospital, haciendo caso omiso a todas sus preguntas. Llegaron a su departamento y él fue directo a comer. Más tarde tomó una larga ducha para después quedarse viendo televisión sin verla realmente. Takeru estuvo ahí, a su lado, todo el tiempo pero no lo volvió a interrumpir, ni tampoco le volvió hablar…parecía tener una lucha interna con sus propios pensamientos al igual que él. Así que, finalmente, cuando ya se hartó de pensar y pensar, se fue a su dormitorio dejando atrás a Takeru que había viajado desde Kioto a estar con él.

Mal amigo y más encima hermano desconsiderado.

-Takeru… - respondió sentándose en la cama. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos – demonios, lamento que…

-No, no te preocupes – interrumpió levantando su mano y llevándola a su nuca para rascarla. Estaba incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿No deberías haberme respondido tú eso hace varias horas atrás? – contraatacó. Tenía que contarle a su hermano, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Prefirió desviar la conversación por unos minutos más.

-Peleé con Taichi – contestó alzando los hombros para restarle importancia. De todos modos eso era común.

-Sí, eso pude notarlo. Pero nunca había escuchado a Tai hablar de esa forma y prohibirnos acercarnos a Hikari.

-Estábamos ebrios, no lo tomes en cuenta.

-Tú estabas ebrio… no él – recalcó su hermano - ¿Seguirás sin querer contarme qué pasó?

Yamato guardó silencio dudando si seguir. Su problema radicaba en que estaba incluida una chica de su grupo de amigos, amigos de años.

-Cuéntame tú primero que pasa – el rubio mayor, se levantó hacia su escritorio donde reposaba el almohadón que había lanzado minutos atrás. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Fumando iba a aplacar los nervios. Escucharía a su hermano y después soltaría su situación.

-Está bien… pero voy a necesitar uno de esos – le dijo Takeru acercándose para quitarle el cigarro que tenía en las manos. Se metió la mano al pantalón y sacó un encendedor.

-¿Desde cuándo… - Yamato abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a su pequeño hermano dar la primera calada - …tú fumas?

Takeru siempre le recriminó su adicción. Era absurdo verlo con el cigarro entre los dedos fumando como un profesional, como si llevase años… (o llevase muchos cigarros a cuestas).

Yamato hizo un ademán con su mirada, instándolo a hablar. El Takaishi tomó aire y se dijo a si mismo que debía decirlo de una sola vez. Como quien dispara un arma. Seguro y sin titubear.

-Voy a ver papá.

El Ishida que había recién calado su dosis de nicotina se atoró comenzando a toser y a ahogarse. ¿En verdad escucho qué… su hermano de 18 años…?

-No… estoy… para bromas – dijo con voz carraspeada. Miró al menor que se llevaba el cigarro otra vez a la boca, inhalando profundamente. – porque es una broma… ¿Cierto?

Takeru permanecía frente a Yamato serio, pero por dentro temblaba.

-..Takeru… es una broma, ¿CIERTO?

-Hikari tiene 4 meses…

El rubio mayor al escuchar ese nombre se llevó las manos al cabello para agarrárselo con fuerza.

Hikari igual Yagami… Yagami igual Taichi… igual caos, igual apocalipsis, igual su pequeño hermano enterrado bajo millones y millones de kilos de tierra en un sitio baldío, igual él amigo traicionero del hermano que se metió (con todas sus palabras) con su pequeña e "inocente" hermanita Hikari.

Él se mete con Mimi y su hermano con Hikari… esto pintaba del terror.

-¡Taichi va a matarte! – Gritó al fin - ¡Mira como me dejó a mí por meterme con Mimi!, ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que te hará por embarazar a su hermana! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas con ella?!

-¿Te metiste con Mimi?–preguntó sin entender.

-No vengas a desviar la conversación Takeru – balbuceó al notar su desatino - ¿Cómo demonios no te cuidaste?... ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos _esa_ conversación?

-Sólo paso… yo…

-¿Sólo paso?... ¿Acaso iba caminando libre por la calle y cayó entre las piernas de Hikari?

En cualquier otra situación, Yamato podría haber abogado por su hermano. Haber hablado con Taichi hasta hacerle entrar en razón. Pero en sus actuales circunstancias eso era imposible, sería echarle más bencina al incendio que se aproximaba.

-Le vamos a contar hoy a Taichi. Necesito de tu ayuda, tú eres su mejor amigo… - dijo el menor no tomando en cuenta lo que acaba de decir su hermano con sarcasmo.

-ERA su mejor amigo, Tai no quiere saber nada de mí.

Se produjo un silencio de funeral. Ambos hermanos unos frente al otro fumaban incesantemente con los nervios crispados.

Takeru sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero luego de la afirmación de su hermano con que ya no era "mejor amigo" de su cuñado todo se iba al tacho de la basura. Nada lo salvaría de su inminente muerte.

El sonido del timbre los hizo saltar a cada uno en su posición. Se miraron esperando que alguno dijese que esperaba a alguien, pero continuaron en silencio cada uno con el cigarro ya casi extinto en la mano. Al segundo sonido, Yamato reaccionó, apagó su colilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Takeru lo siguió de cerca.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de reconocer a la chica que tenía enfrente luego de abrir la puerta. Mimi había cambiado su color de cabello y ahora lo llevaba tan negro y tan liso que le recordaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, se veía hermosa. "No", se dijo a sí mismo, no se veía "hermosa" se veía "bien", así como cualquier chica que pasa por su lado y él la ve de reojo porque se ve "bien". Porque si ve veía "hermosa" el debería estar con cara de estúpido recorriéndola de pies a cabeza… como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso maldito momento. Demonios, se veía hermosa.

-Hikari… - escuchó susurrar a su hermano que se acercaba por su espalda y recién divisó a la menuda castaña que se escondía tras la Tachikawa.

-Hola Yamato… - Mimi no se veía muy a gusto. Hace tan solo horas atrás ambos habían protagonizado una escena bastante incómoda – estábamos en mi departamento y Hikari comenzó a sentirse mal, así que decidí traerla acá porque acá está Takeru y bueno ellos… son… amigos… y…

Estaban los cuatro alrededor del umbral de la entrada. Los hombres no atinaban a hacerlas pasar y ellas no pedían ser invitadas.

-Mimi sabe… - soltó la castaña mirando a su novio.

-Mi hermano también… - dijo el rubio menor regalándole una nerviosa sonrisa.

Y con ello el ambiente bajó su tensión. La pelinegra suspiró, menos mal que todos allí sabían, le había costado un mundo encontrar las palabras para explicar por qué llevaba a Hikari al departamento del Ishida en vez de donde Taichi si ella se sentía mal.

Al fin Yamato las invitó a pasar, no sin antes quedarse fijamente observando el estómago de su nueva cuñada, no se le notaba ninguna protuberancia extraña con la blusa que llevaba en esos momentos. ¿En verdad tenía 4 meses?

-¿Es olor a tabaco? – preguntó la Yagami arrugando la nariz y llevándose la mano a la boca.

Takeru la miró con preocupación, conocía era reacción en su novia. Fue hasta la ventana del salón y la abrió de par en par para que comenzara a circular el aire y se fuera el aroma del mal que podría provocar en cualquier momento nauseas en ella.

-¿No te has sentido bien hoy?

Hikari negó tomándose la barriga con las dos manos y al fin Yamato pudo notar a su próximo sobrino asomándose en un delicado y redondo bulto. El Takaishi la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el sofá para que descansara. Se notaba preocupado, pero no dejaba de enviarle pequeñas sonrisas de vez en vez para tranquilizarla. Hablaban calmadamente, en voz baja y con un destello en los ojos que causaba envidia.

Mimi, que aún estaba cerca de la puerta miró la escena con ternura. Extrañaba sentir un amor como el que ambos chicos expelían hasta por los poros.

-Gracias por traer a Hikari… - agradeció Yamato apoyándose en la muralla cerca de ella.

-No hay problema. No podía dejar que se devolviera sola en su… estado – Mimi torció una sonrisa mirando a su amigo y fue recién allí cuando notó que tenía puestos unos puntos en la frente y que tenía magulladuras por el rostro - ¡¿Qué ocurrió contigo?! – inquirió preocupada.

Se acercó al rubio y tocó su mejilla recorriendo cada moretón que tenía en su cara. El roce de la piel de Mimi contra la suya le produjo una corriente eléctrica que por más que trató de ocultarla, saltó a la vista cuando se sacudió en un escalofrío.

-Estoy bien… me asaltaron hoy en la mañana – mintió tomando la mano de la Tachikawa y alejándola de él. No podía aguantar más su contacto.

Mimi, si bien sabía que no era verdad lo del asalto, no quiso seguir ahondando más en el tema. Algo le decía que Taichi tenía que ver en aquello… después de todos ambos chicos pasaban peleando. No era ni la primera… y, estaba segura que no sería la última vez, que se fueran a las manos.

-Mimi… - murmuró Yamato con la intención que solo ella escuchase – quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió hoy en la madrugada. Fue inaceptable de mi parte ir a tu departamento a montar tal escena – la chica se sonrojó y debido a su nuevo color de cabello la rojez resaltaba aún más – no va a volver a ocurrir.

-Habías estado bebiendo – eso fue una afirmación.

-Sí… es que… - la ojimiel se llevó el cabello tras la oreja para oírlo mejor. Estaban hablando inconscientemente muy bajo. En cuanto hizo ese movimiento, el rubio notó un golpe en la mejilla de ella y fue su turno para tocarla suavemente. Mimi dio un brinco. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? - ¿Qué te ocurrió?.

-Me asaltaron ayer en la noche… – ironizó. Él la reprendió con la mirada indicándole que no le pareció graciosa su broma – Es una larga historia… – suspiró cansada.

* * *

Sora iba camino al departamento de Taichi. Se había separado de de Mimi y de Hikari hace ya veinte minutos, no tenía intención de ver a Yamato después de su "conversación" del día de ayer. Así que en cuanto la pequeña castaña pidió que la llevaran con Takeru, que estaba en el departamento del Ishida, porque se sentía muy mal, ella aprovechó de decirles que iría a donde su mejor amigo a tantear terreno. O más bien a ablandar terreno como fuere ya que Hikari insistió en que no se iría de Odaiba sin decirle a su hermano.

Le había mentido por demasiado tiempo.

Atravesaba el parque y fue inevitable recordar los años cuando todos eran tan unidos. No existían otros problemas que no fueran quien llevaba un balón para jugar un improvisado partido de football. Ella y Yamato en un equipo junto con Koushirou y Hikari y en el otro Taichi, Mimi, Joe y Takeru. Sora y Yamato no hacían buen equipo pero había que equiparar fuerzas y Taichi jugaba por él y por Mimi que siempre terminaba reclamando que le lanzaban el balón con demasiada fuerza.

El equipo del moreno casi siempre terminaba ganando y como recompensa Yamato y los demás debían comprar refrescos para todos.

Sólo tenían 12 años.

La adolescencia solo les trajo problemas. Sora comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad por Yamato mantuvieron algo que podría llamarse relación, pero más fue "amigos con ciertos derechos". Mimi se fue a los Estados Unidos, Joe se concentraba en sus estudios, Koushirou también… Taichi se había alejado de la pelirroja y Hikari y Takeru, al ser los menores, estaban en sus propios mundos.

Todos por separado.

Terminó la etapa de la preparatoria. Sora y Yamato ya no se hablaban como antes y fuera lo que habían tenido se había acabado. La pelirroja esperó demasiados años a que el rubio se le declarara formalmente y le dijera qué quería ser con ella. Taichi volvió y su amistad se hizo más fuerte que antes. Joe había cambiado tanto que ella no reconocía a ese hombre tan seguro de si mismo, estaba muy apuesto, tan preocupado de ella… que enamorarse le fue inevitable. Koushirou ni siquiera entraba a la universidad y ya era dueño de una empresa luego de aliarse con un socio norteamericano. Trabajaba en exceso. Hikari y Takeru habían sido aceptados en la Universidad de Kioto y a pesar de la reticencia de Taichi, ambos se marcharon. Semanas después y a pocos días de comenzar las clases en la universidad, Mimi volvió.

Al fin tenía a su amiga de vuelta, pero la pelirosa que llegaba no era la de antes. Llegaba con el corazón roto y con la convicción de que no volvería a dejar que ningún otro hombre la pisoteara.

Si alguien le hubiera advertido que aquellos niños que jugaban football para entretenerse durante las tardes estarían en la situación actual, a Sora le hubiera costado creérselo.

Su mente divagaba cuando una mano se dejó caer en su hombro izquierdo provocándole un salto. Giró de inmediato y tuvo que alzar la vista para ver a la persona que estaba allí.

Su corazón fue más rápido que sus palabras, no pudo siquiera pronunciar un "hola" los violentos latidos dentro de su pecho le provocaron una incapacidad para hablar.

Era Joe.

-Te he perseguido por todo el parque llamándote – rió – estas en las nubes.

Más silencio. El Kido había cambiado tanto, no se cansaba de repetírselo.

-No te escuché – logró articular entregándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pude darme cuenta – sonrió también - Acabo de salir de mi turno e iba a casa a descansar cuando te vi.

-Yo iba camino donde Taichi…

-Ah…

¿Era su idea o ese "ah" tenía dejos de molestia?

-¿Puedo acompañarte?... digo si no te molesta. El departamento de Taichi queda varias cuadras antes que el mío.

¿En verdad le preguntaba eso?, obvio que quería que la acompañara… que la llevara donde quisiera. Que le robara un beso…que… se había sonrojado al pensar en lo último.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

Joe notó como los colores surcaban sus mejillas y sonrió para sus adentros. Ambos sentían lo mismo. Siempre había notado lo atractiva que era la pelirroja, le encantaba que fuera tan madura y preocupada por el resto. Pero había un solo problema… durante la secundaria y preparatoria ella solo tenía ojos para Yamato. Joe podría ser tímido, introvertido, de pocas palabras… pero tonto no era.

Fue muy notorio, además, que en cuanto Yamato y Sora pasaban más tiempo juntos, Taichi se alejaba, el moreno también había caído, pero se había hecho a un lado. En varias ocasiones vio a Sora y a Yamato besándose cerca del departamento del rubio. Alejados del resto para que nadie se enterara.

El chico de lentes no iba a echarse a morir, y entre el poco tiempo de estudiar (como si el mundo fuese a acabarse) el también comenzó una relación. Era una compañera con la cual compartía clases extraordinarias después de la preparatoria. Una chica muy inteligente y guapa, divertida. Estudiaban juntos hasta avanzadas horas de la noche en su casa y después de largas jornadas estudiando, un pequeño relajo nunca era malo.

Terminaban en su cama besándose por largos minutos y, como ella vivía con sus abuelos (dos ancianos que ni un terremoto grado 10 los despertaría) también comenzaron a explorarse de otra forma. Ella fue su primera mujer.

Porque no solo de estudio vive el hombre.

Se olvidó de Sora y comenzó la universidad. Megumi lo llevaba de compras y le ayudaba a elegir la ropa, le hizo un cambio total de look explicándole que debía decirle adiós a la preparatoria y ser un nuevo hombre ahora que estudiaba medicina. Quería tener un sexy doctor de novio. Ella le había entregado confianza y las herramientas físicas para lograrlo.

Y se dio cuenta de su nueva condición cuando en las fiestas universitarias las chicas se le acercaban demasiado. Muchas veces terminó arrinconado contra alguna pared con una muchacha encima pidiéndole un beso. Pero él siempre fue fiel a Megumi.

También notó que su nuevo aspecto y personalidad llamó la atención de Sora. Luego de que todos salieron de la preparatoria, acordaron reunirse una vez al mes en un Bar Karaoke que quedaba casi a la misma distancia de todos. Y fue en la primera reunión que cuando las chicas, Mimi y Sora, lo vieron llegar que sus mandíbulas se cayeron.

¿En verdad ese atractivo hombre era Joe? Si quería le podía hacer sombra a Yamato y eso era decir bastante.

Su relación con Megumi terminó al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba su internado en el Hospital y todo lo que no pudo hacer mientras estuvo fielmente pegado a ella, lo comenzó a hacer ahora. Ahora era él quien acorralaba a las chicas contra la pared, era él quien coqueteaba descaradamente con las enfermeras que caían unas tras otras. Y, si bien, todo aquello era muy placentero y divertido… él quería a cierta pelirroja escurridiza desde los 16. Y sabía que ella también lo quería a él.

Había dejado pasar muchos años, no iba a perder más tiempo.

-Te debo un regalo – dijo Joe recordando las palabras que le dijo en su cumpleaños el día viernes.

A Sora le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Joe Kido había dicho que el regalo era _"uno que no puedo darte enfrente de Kou'"_

 _-_ Y… ¿cuál es? – se atrevió a preguntar desviando la mirada a una pileta en donde unos niños se lanzaban agua. Eso necesitaba ella, que le lanzaran agua para que se enfriara.

-Es una invitación a cenar.

Sora paró de golpe y miró a Joe. Éste tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. La pelirroja no podía negarlo más… él también sentía algo por ella. La observaba de la misma forma en que Sora lo hacía.

Ambos eran correspondidos.

-¿A cenar? – y después qué… ¿me llevas a tu departamento y…?

-A cenar… - confirmó sonriendo y remató con la verdad – Me gustas Sora. Me gustas demasiado.

* * *

¿Qué hacían ellos tres ahí en su departamento?

Les había dicho a esos rubios en la madrugada que no los quería cerca de su hermana y estaban allí, uno a cada lado de su Hikari. Que lucía nerviosa.

Takeru la afirmaba del brazo como si ella no pudiese mantenerse en pie. Levantó una ceja al notar que su hermana se tocaba el estómago. Estaba pálida.

-¿Es eso olor a vainilla? – preguntó finalmente la menor Yagami a su hermano.

-sí… es un aromatizador que me regaló _Mimi_ hace un tiempo – respondió Taichi sin despegar sus ojos de Yamato.

-¿Podrías apagarlo, por favor? – pidió ahora Takeru.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Hikari le produce náuseas – explicó Yamato fríamente.

El mayor Yagami levantó nuevamente su ceja. ¿Nauseas?

No había visto a su hermana enferma, bueno sería muy mentiroso si dijese que la había visto en algo ese fin de semana. Se había dedicado a resolver su vida y no había prestado atención a su pequeña hermana que desde Kioto viajó a verlo.

Recorrió a los tres frente a sí. ¿por qué estaban allí? Se volvió a preguntar. Hikari podía perfectamente llegar a su departamento sola. No necesitaba escolta.

No fue nada agradable tener que abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Yamato. Si no fuera porque estaba el hermano de éste (que si bien no tenía la culpa, era su hermano al fin y al cabo) y Hikari ya le habría mandado a volar varios golpes más. No entendía como después de lo que le confesó en la mañana tenia cara para ir a su casa.

-¿Estás enferma? – preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿entonces?

-Es mejor que nos sentemos, Taichi

-Es mi casa, tú aquí no me vienes a dar órdenes – exclamó el moreno molesto.

-Taichi, en verdad necesitamos estar sentados y explicarte…

-¿Explicarme qué? – Interrumpió a Takeru - ¿Qué mierda pasa? Por qué Hikari está así… esta mañana estaba bien… ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – se dirigió al Takaishi ahora - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

-Por favor hermano, ¡puedes apagar el aromatizador! – el rostro de Hikari se tornaba blanco como el papel.

-¿Qué culpa tiene el bendito aromatizador?

-¡Le produce náuseas, imbécil! – Yamato no pudo contenerse.

-¡¿Por qué demonios le produce náuseas?!

-Sentémonos, por favor – insistió el rubio menor.

-Me siento mal… - susurró Hikari.

Yamato no aguantó más y enojado caminó hasta el aromatizador que descansaba sobre un mueble cercano al comedor. Lo apagó y abrió todas las ventanas.

-¿Tanto te costaba hacer eso? – el Ishida se devolvió a su anterior posición a un lado de su hermano ahora. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca, Taichi iba a reaccionar mal, muy mal en cuanto supiese y debía proteger al Takaishi.

Una vena se asomó por el cuello del Yagami. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no quería ver más a ninguno de esos rubios, menos a la mierda de mejor amigo que era el mayor.

-Váyanse ahora mismo de mi casa. Yo me encargo de cuidar a mi hermana – dijo apretando los dientes a modo de advertencia.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual ninguno habló. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Hikari. Los nervios le estaban pasando la cuenta y tenía el vientre endurecido. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero Taichi lo estaba complicando en demasía.

-¡Váyanse ahora!... en especial tu – apuntó a Yamato.

-¡No! – exclamó Hikari ya cansada. Era ahora – no se van a ir y comienza a acostumbrarte a verlos, bien seguido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Taichi se veía incrédulo.

-Hikari, yo se lo digo – pidió Takeru.

En cualquier momento la bestia era liberada. Yamato se puso en posición, conocía a su amigo… iba a terminar de escuchar y se iba a abalanzar de inmediato.

-Hikari está embarazada – Takeru trató de sonar lo más seguro de sí mismo posible aunque las piernas le flaquearan. Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho.

El moreno lanzó un bufido divertido. Eso no era verdad, su hermana ni siquiera tenía novio… ¿Cómo iba a estar embaraza…?

Y la sonrisa aprensiva que se le había dibujado hace tan solo segundos comenzaba a desaparecer al unir las piezas… nauseas, su hermana se tocaba el vientre, andaba con ropa demasiado ancha cosa que ella no usaba, Takeru había ido acompañado… porque necesitaba una guardaespaldas para… para su ira… estaba furioso. Por eso estaba Yamato.

¡Ese pendejo de mierda había embarazado a su hermana!

 **CHAN!**

 **Hace un calor horrible en Santiago (Chile) manden ventiladores porfaaaaa! Que aparte tenemos incendios forestales :(**

 **Ahora a la historia. Avanzamos más, del próximo hay aparece más Mimi… porque la pobre necesita trabajo. Huuuu Sora no llegó donde Taichi después del encuentro con Joe… ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?**

 **Takeru y Hikari lanzaron la bomba, luego veremos mejor la reacción de Tai… le pegará a Tk estando Yamato ahí para defenser a su pobre hermano? maigaad**

 **Nos leemos, os quiero os adoro!**

 **Manden lluvia que nos asamos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Mimi entendió a medias cuando Yamato le dijo que lo mejor era que se quedara en la recepción del edificio de Taichi.

Si bien el tema del embarazo de Hikari le competía a un nivel mínimo, ya que solo era su amiga, tenía esa intuición femenina –además de conocer el temperamento del moreno- que las cosas en ese departamento iban a salirse de control. Y, si bien sabía que no aportaría nada en fuerza al tratar de separarlo del cuello de Takeru, sentía que debía estar allí.

Se lo debía.

Después de todo Taichi estuvo con ella durante toda una noche y gran parte de la madrugada acompañándola, escuchándola, consolándola.

La pelinegra dio una última vuelta alrededor de la entrada y decidida entró finalmente.

En cuanto salió del ascensor lo primero que escuchó fueron gritos, precisamente del departamento al cual se dirigía. Podía distinguir perfectamente la voz de Hikari, que molesta recriminaba a su hermano, también oía a Yamato que a punta de palabrotas le exigía a Taichi que se mantuviera lejos de Takeru.

Estaba ya afuera de la puerta cuando oyó un golpe seco y alguien rebotó contra la puerta.

Mimi dio un respingo y más gritos.

¿Tocaba el timbre sin más? Estaba nerviosa. Debatió una vez más y sintió que debió haberle hecho caso a Yamato y esperar por ellos abajo.

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero la puerta de abrió de sin más.

-¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Pendejo depravado!

Taichi sostenía a Takeru de la camisa el cual tenía uno de sus ojos más rojo de lo normal. Hikari jalaba a su hermano de la espalda y Yamato estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estómago.

Por kamisama, Yagami enojado sacaba fuerzas de no sé dónde

De un empujón el pequeño rubio cayó a pasillo y antes de que Hikari pudiese ir a socorrerlo, Mimi ya se había arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

-¡Hey! – Taichi llamó su atención - ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿También te dejó embarazada a ti?

Era obvio que con el nuevo color de cabello y al estar dándole la espalda, el moreno no la había reconocido.

-¡Es Mimi, idiota!

Yamato le dio un empujón a su amigo para que lo dejara salir del departamento y también llegó a su lado. Ayudó a su hermano a levantarse con cuidado que se quejaba ante, al parecer, varios golpes que recibió por parte del hermano mayor de la castaña.

-¿Mimi? – la quedó mirando extrañado.

El cabello negro la hacía ver más pálida y el golpe en su mejilla, sobre el cual él mismo había colocado hielo anoche, sobresalía aún más.

-¡Eres… eres…! – Hikari no encontraba las palabras para describir a su furioso hermano que la sostenía de la muñeca con fuerza. Unas lágrimas caían desde su mejilla y se sostenía el vientre angustiada - ¡¿Por qué te tienes que comportar así?!

-¡¿Así?! – exclamó mirándola enfurecido - ¡Tienes 18 años!... confié en ti, creí que te comportarías como una adulta responsable al estar lejos de casa y ¡Mira con lo que sales! – le dijo apuntando su estómago - ¡Embarazada! ¿Sabes cómo reaccionaran papá y mamá al saberlo?

-¡Pues no creo que se comporten como tú! – Recriminó soltándose de su agarre para ir donde estaba su novio – y no hables de ser un adulto responsable… porque es lo que menos eres… adulto y responsable.

-Deberíamos volver a entrar – susurró Mimi sabiendo que ninguno la oía. Dos vecinos del moreno se habían asomado desde sus respectivos departamentos al escuchar el escándalo en el pasillo.

-Fuiste el primero al que quise contarle, porque aun sabiendo que eres un idiota… eres mi hermano – Hikari abrazó a Takeru sollozando.

-Espero estés contento… - Yamato se había vuelto a acercar a su amigo – me golpeaste a mí, golpeaste a mi hermano. Excelente fin de semana de golpes para Taichi Yagami, ¿no?

-Tú no me hables – replicó haciéndole un ademán con la mano e instándolo a que desapareciera de su vista.

-No sigas comportándote como un idiota, nuestros hermanos se equivocaron… se les viene algo bien complicado y creo que sería muy _maduro_ de nuestra parte apoyarlos – aquello se lo había dicho muy despacio para que ninguno de los demás oyera. Antes de seguir echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para observar a la ex rubia que abrazada a ambos chicos –… y te aseguro que no me voy a volver a acercar a Mimi – Taichi enarcó una de sus cejas – En serio lo lamento Tai.

Yamato se dio media vuelta caminando de vuelta donde se encontraba Takeru.

-Vámonos de aquí – instó a su hermano menor – ya le dijiste la verdad… ahora que la digiera lo mejor que pueda.

-Me voy con ustedes… - Hikari entró al departamento rápidamente en busca de su bolso y volvió a salir ignorando a Taichi.

-No puedes irte con ellos… te vas a quedar acá – reclamó el moreno.

-Oh sí, me voy con ellos – dijo su hermana mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – me voy con Takeru porque es mi novio y el padre de mi hijo y segundo también me voy con Yamato porque es el tío de mi hijo y, a diferencia tuya, reaccionó de una manera que quise que tú hicieras.

-Las cosas serían muy distintas si Takeru fuera mujer… créeme – masculló.

Y por un instante Yamato le dio la razón. Quizás las cosas serían muy distintas si TK hubiera sido la hermana embarazada y Hikari el hermano que le puso un bebe en la panza.

El Ishida se preguntó si hubiera golpeado al tipo que embarazase a su hermana imaginaria. Y entre más lo pensaba, la respuesta era sí… una y otra vez. ^

-Taichi… conversemos esto más tranquilos, cuando las aguas se calmen – habló el rubio mayor – después de todo vamos a ser parientes.

El moreno se tapó la cara con fastidio. Su mejor amigo se cogió a la chica que quería y el hermano de éste se cogió a su hermana pequeña dejándola encinta. Y lo peor era que Yamato tenía razón, iban a ser parientes.

El Yagami se quedó en silencio, luchando con sus propios pensamientos apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento. ¿Qué más daba ya?... Hikari ya tenía 4 meses, su amigo ya se había acostado con Mimi - al menos pudo golpearlos a los dos – seguir emputecido le iba a afectar su colón y era muy joven para ello.

-¿Estás bien?

Taichi dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Mimi acariciando sus brazos.

La había olvidado por completo.

Se retiró las manos de su cara y al abrir los ojos la tenía frente a él, estaban solos ya. Lo más probable era que en el intertanto los demás se hubieron ido.

La miró embobado olvidando momentáneamente la reciente noticia, el negro le quedaba maravilloso.

-¿Lo estás? – insistió ladeando su cabeza para observarlo con más detenimiento.

Él suspiró cansado.

-Creo que sí.

.

Mimi miró indecisa dentro de la nevera de Taichi que en esos momentos cambiaba la televisión desganado en el salón, tenía ante ella un par de cervezas, jugo en caja, agua gasificada y una botella de vodka.

Cuando ella estuvo mal la noche anterior, el Yagami le preparó un té de jazmín, pero esas eran bebidas para mujeres por lo que dudaba en que el moreno tuviese alguna clase de té en su despensa, con suerte encontraría café.

Al fin tras varios segundos, se decidió por las cervezas.

Se acercó a su amigo que dejó de lado la televisión para recorrerla con la mirada. Vestía una camiseta blanca holgada con un logo de _I love New York_ junto con unos jeans de calce perfecto. Lo mejor era su cabello negro azabache y liso… había borrado todos sus rizos y ahora lo lucía extremadamente llano y terso.

Mimi le extendió la botella y él la aceptó sin dudar.

-Creo que me toca cuidarte hoy a mí – sonrió haciendo referencia a la noche anterior.

Se sentó a su lado encogiendo sus piernas hasta abrazarlas con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía su cerveza, la cual hizo chocar contra la de él.

-Por tu sobrino – murmuró antes de tomar un pequeño trago.

Taichi negó con la cabeza con un dejo de sonrisa también bebiendo. La rabia inicial se había ido esfumando con el pasar de los minutos y no era que no la sintiera, porque sí. Solo que estar con la Tachikawa menguaba su estado de ánimo. Además había pasado más molesto que tranquilo ese fin de semana que quería, al menos, que acabase de una forma diferente.

-No es gracioso, Mimi – dijo al fin desganado.

-No, no lo es. Pero es la verdad. No puedes estar molesto por la eternidad, el bebe de Hikari nacerá en un par de meses más y ella necesita a su hermano – miró a su amigo de soslayo – Taichi, ella te quiere mucho y no se iba a ir de vuelta a Kioto sin decírtelo. Eres muy importante.

-Lo sé, pero… ¡solo tiene 18 años!... ¡¿Cómo ese pendejo no se protegió?!

-A veces uno hace tonteras, cosas sin pensar – dijo la pelinegra pensativa – unas decisiones pueden arreglarse con unas simples disculpas… y otras… bueno, a otras tienes que elegirle nombre – rió.

El moreno soltó una risa corta y sin ganas.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, solo la televisión se oía. Pasaban un programa muy aburrido acerca de las nuevas elecciones que se llevarían a cabo en un par de semanas.

Tanto la castaña como el moreno bebieron de la botella al tiempo que en pantalla pronosticaban el triunfo del Partido Liberal Democrático en Tokyo.

-Debes disculparte con Takeru, Tai – dijo Mimi acurrucándose en su posición – sabes que yo no me meto en tus peleas y en tus discusiones pero… no estuvo bien.

-Quizás…

-¿Por qué peleaste con Yamato? – preguntó provocando que su amigo se atorara con la cerveza - ¿Qué pasó que de un momento a otro se quieran matar cada vez que se ven?... en mi departamento…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Mimi – interrumpió tratando de sonar lo menos molesto posible. No quería traer al plató ese tema ya que no tenía la más mínima intención de declararse aun – sabes que con Matt discutimos siempre.

-¿Tanto como para esto…? - inquirió llevando su mano hasta la ceja ceja izquierda de él que tenía un par de puntos. El roce de la caricia le produjo un escalofrío y cerró los ojos queriendo que la leve caricia no terminara – Hikari me dijo que tuvo que irte a buscar al hospital. Sé que peleas con Yamato muy seguido… pero nunca habían ido a parar a urgencias.

-He tenido un muy mal fin de semana, hablemos esto en otra ocasión ¿sí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Mimi hizo un ademán de levantarse pero la mano de Taichi sobre su brazo no se lo permitió.

-Por favor, quédate.

Y ella sonrió.

Habían sido las mismas palabras que la castaña le dijo para que se quedara con él aquella noche. Se acercó un poco más a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que el moreno agradeció enormemente. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-Va a sonar muy extraño… ya que viene de mi –Mimi le susurró al oído divertida– pero creo que tienes que madurar. No todo puede resolverse a golpes.

-¿Lo dice la chica que se vino de Estados Unidos arrancando del imbécil que la engañó?

-Sí, esa misma chica… a mí también me falta madurar bastante – se abrazó a su amigo con más fuerza y los brazos de él la envolvieron con premura.

Lo más probable es que Mimi no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de que ese pequeño gran detalle, ese inocente abrazo, tenía a Taichi temblando por dentro y con unas ganas enormes de robarle un beso en ese mismo instante.

Pero, no supo cómo, pero se controló y atinó a dejar su cabeza descansando en el hombro de la pelinegra mientras aspiraba el aroma de su nueva tintura.

-A veces quisiera tener las cosas más claras con respecto a mi vida, pero mi inmadurez no me lo permite.

-Vamos Mimi… al menos no te andas agarrando a golpes, no le pegas al novio de tu hermana…

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada en su oído y Taichi se estremeció.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo, Tai – se separó unos centímetros de él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por salvarme de las garras de la esposa de mi ex jefe… por quedarte conmigo acompañándome… y por escucharme.

Los ojos del moreno titilaban cuales brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo nocturno. La tenía tan cerca… aun sosteniéndola por la cintura en ese abrazo eterno. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería obligarla a besarlo como lo hizo en el cumpleaños de Sora.

Iba a conquistarla e iba a esperar que fuera ella quien pidiera o le robara un beso suyo.

Con una fuerza de voluntad gigantesca se separó de ella e hizo chocar sus botellas de cerveza.

-Por la inmadurez que este año se tiene que ir – dijo.

-Salud, entonces.

Mimi le sonrió y aunque ella estaba tratando de negarlo, quería volver a abrazarlo con tanta o más fuerza que hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

* * *

Yamato apremió a su hermano y a la novia de éste. Su tren a Kioto salía en una hora más y aún debían llegar a Tokyo, pero Hikari vomitaba sin poder parar en el baño y, ante eso, él no podía hacer mucho. Desde que llegaron del departamento de Taichi, la pequeña castaña comenzó con sus tan odiadas nauseas, ambos hermanos corrieron a abrir todas las ventanas para que el aire circulara libre, pero nada fue suficiente. Takeru la acompañaba sujetando su cabello con delicadeza mientras ella arrodillada frente al WC devolvía todo lo que había comido durante el día.

Se sentó en el sillón con unas ganas enormes de llevarse un cigarro a la boca, pero no podía. Su cuñada no soportaba dos olores: la vainilla y el tabaco. Asi que reprimió sus ansias yendo al dormitorio de su padre y le robó un par de chicles de nicotina que él estaba usando después de un largo camino recorrido tratando de dejar el cigarro.

Iba de vuelta al salón cuando sintió la puerta del departamento abrirse, Hiroaki Ishida entraba arrastrando los pies con una cara de cansancio debido a largas y extenuantes horas de trabajo. Dejó sus zapatos en el genkan de la entrada y fue directo a la cocina a sacar una cerveza de la nevera.

-Reventado, ¿eh? – comentó su hijo mayor al verlo.

Éste asintió.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y para sorpresa de Yamato sacó una cajetilla de sus pantalones. Eso lo alarmó.

-Papá… no deberías – dijo recordando a Hikari – no se supone que lo estabas dejando.

-Tuve un mal día… es el primero y el ultimo. Lo prometo – suspiró sin ganas.

En el momento en que se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca Takeru y una muy pálida Yagami salieron del baño. El rubio menor la traía sujeta de la cintura ya que ésta tenía tan pocas fuerzas que le costaba caminar.

Hiroaki los quedó mirando extrañado, su hijo menor no le había informado que estaría en Odaiba ese fin de semana… o al menos no lo recordaba.

-¿Tk? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – lo miró con detención – ¿qué tienes en el ojo?

El ojo de Takeru ya se había puesto morado, luego de tremendo golpe que recibió por parte de Taichi.

Él no respondió y su padre arrugó el ceño.

Ante esto se alarmó doblemente, la primera porque veía como llevaba el fuego al cigarro que tenía en sus labios y la segunda era que Hikari ya se había cambiado de ropa – había vomitado su blusa – y la camiseta que llevaba en esos momentos se apretaba a su vientre dejándole mostrar sus cuatro meses de embarazo. No era la forma en que tenía pensado informarle que sería abuelo, iba a viajar el fin de semana siguiente a conversar con él.

-Papá no fumes, por favor – pidió Takeru ignorando la pregunta. Dejó a su novia en brazos de su hermano para acercarse nervioso a su progenitor.

-¿Tú también? – cuestionó molesto – Es sólo uno. Es mi casa.

Y sin perder más tiempo lo encendió. Inhaló y exhaló en humo con satisfacción, hacía ya casi un mes que no probaba uno.

El aroma llegó a la nariz de la castaña en un santiamén y todo le dio vueltas una vez más. Yamato la sujetó como pudo, rozando con su mano a su sobrino. Takeru, que ya estaba a un lado del sillón, volteó a Hikari que aguantaba las nuevas ganas de vomitar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebató el cigarro a su padre y lo apagó en un cenicero cercano.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?! – exclamó levantándose molesto con su hijo.

-lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento – se excusó temblando de los nervios – pero… – miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

Hiroaki miró a sus dos hijos y cuando posó su mirada en el mayor recién notó a la castaña. La chica estaba blanca como el papel, se sostenía de Yamato como si su vida pendiera de ello y lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su vientre.

Volvió a mirar tanto a Takeru como a Yamato y al notar que los dos estaban tensos algo en él hizo clic.

-¿Cuál de ustedes fue? - pero ninguno respondió – ¿Yamato? – su voz era severa y Hiroaki en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que fuera su hijo mayor el que le dijera que era él.

Creía haber visto a esa chica más de alguna vez en el departamento, casi siempre acompañada o de Takeru o del amigo de Yamato.

Volteó a su hijo menor al no recibir respuesta del mayor, pero al nombrarlo su voz tembló.

-¿Takeru?

Éste bajo la mirada al piso y eso fue todo lo que su padre necesitó para confirmarlo.

-¡¿Cómo mierda…?! ¡Takeru! – se agarró sus cabellos oscuros sin poder creerlo. Su hijo de 18 años había embarazado a una niña - ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – exigió una respuesta al ver nuevamente el vientre de Hikari.

-cu-cu-cuatro – dijo con un hilo de voz. Había sido más fácil decírselo a Taichi.

-¡No lo puedo creer!... es que simplemente ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?! – la respiración de Ishida padre se tornó violenta. Se desató un poco la corbata aprovechando de desabrocharse los dos primeros botones de su camisa. No eran nauseas, pero a él también todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a mirar a Takeru y el morado en el ojo lo hizo hervir en rabia - ¿Te golpeó el hermano de esa muchacha o fue el papá de ella?

-Su… hermano…

-¡Merecido te lo tienes!... Yo habría molido a palos al que hubiese embarazado a una hija a tan temprana edad. ¡Pensar que creí que el tener dos hombres me facilitaría la tarea!

-Papá ya está hecho… - interrumpió Yamato asustado.

-¡Por supuesto que está hecho!... esta niña tiene ya cuatro meses… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo naciera?

Hikari los miraba de hito a hito, con los ojos revueltos. Taichi había sido el primer paso, el segundo iba a ser hablar con sus padres y por ultimo con el señor Ishida, pero como nada estaba saliendo como se planeó… ahí estaba… oyendo a un enfurecido padre regañar a Takeru una y mil veces. Se sentía mal, necesitaba acostarse o iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Yamato sintió cuando las piernas de su cuñada se doblaron y como pudo la agarró para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Hey! – Gritó tan fuerte como pudo para que se escuchase sobre la reprimenda de su padre – ¡Hikari se desmalló!

* * *

Sora se sentía flotando entre las nubes. Nada ni nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro.

Ya llevaba toda la tarde en compañía de Joe, habían paseado por el parque, la invitó a ver una película… terminaron en una de esas heladerías que Mimi adoraba porque estaba decorada con tonalidades pasteles y los helados los servían con extravagantes y coloridos diseños.

Ya oscurecido, él la acompañó a su hogar.

Joe le hablaba de algo… no sabía si era importante o no ya que su mente estaba concentrada en observar los rasgos del Kido. Ese corte de cabello le fascinaba, el marco de sus nuevos lentes le favorecía a la forma de su rostro, la ropa que llevaba lo hacía ver muy guapo… y todo él en su conjunto le encantaba.

¿Lo mejor para ella? Él se había declarado. Le había dicho que le gustaba… hace tanto tiempo que un hombre no se le declaraba.

Cuantos años esperó a que Yamato le dijese eso, tanto esperó que se cansó. Ahora era su oportunidad, era correspondida.

-No te voy a preguntar si oíste un tercio de lo que dije – Joe colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la pelirroja haciéndola reaccionar – pero al menos dime si la has pasado bien.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato. Él la había descubierto volando más allá de la estratósfera.

-Sí – sonrió – hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

-Eso es bueno – se colocó frente a ella acariciando su mejilla derecha. Faltaba tan solo media cuadra para que llegasen al edificio donde la Takenouchi vivía – Recuerda… además que tenemos una nueva cita el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Otra? – Sora estaba nerviosa. ¿Esta salida contaba como cita entonces?

-Claro, otra de muchas… si me lo permites y así lo quieres.

El labio de Sora tembló al sentir el dedo pulgar de Joe acariciándolo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de que la besara en ese instante.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos oscuros de la misma forma en que un joyero se pierde observando un diamante en bruto.

-¿Por qué ahora, Joe?

-¿Por qué ahora, qué?

-¿Por qué me dices que te gusto justo ahora?... yo sé que de alguna forma ya estabas enterado que yo sentía algo por ti, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora?

Él sonrió de lado acercándola a su rostro.

-No es que sea ahora Sora… de hecho yo debería preguntarte a ti ¿Por qué ahora?- Ella enarcó sus cejas confundida respirando de su aliento – Para mí no es ahora… para mí siempre ha sido. ¿Por qué tuve que cambiar para que te fijaras en mí? Si me hubieses notado antes… si lo hubieses hecho Sora, esto se habría adelantado años. Así que si es ahora como tú dices, no es por mí.

-Acaso tu… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde Yamato… - reconoció – pero eso ya no me importa. Porque ahora estoy aquí y el camino que recorrí para ser quien soy y tener el coraje de decirte finalmente que me gustas y que me gustas en serio… llegó.

La pelirroja no alcanzó si quiera a suspirar, Joe rompió cualquier barrera de espacio y la besó bajo la luz del farol. La besó con decisión y desespero. Sora jamás pensó que Joe Kido fuese capaz de besar de esa manera, ella abrió sus labios impaciente para que él profundizara el beso y de esa forma sus lenguas se arremolinaron en una misma danza. Era como si sus bocas hubiesen sido hechas el uno para el otro.

Años atrás al estudiante de medicina le habría dado una vergüenza horrible besar a una chica de esa forma en la calle, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, ya no era el mismo. Tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura mientras los dedos de ella llegaban a su cabello para entrelazarse y tirarlo levemente lo cual le produjo una sacudida acompañada de un leve gemido que terminó en la boca de ella. La apretó a su cuerpo demandando un beso más apasionado, Sora creía que iba a desfallecer.

Se separaron tras largos minutos apoyando sus frentes, respirando con dificultad.

-Me gustas – repitió Joe sonriendo – y no te voy a dejar ir.

-No quiero que me dejes ir – y fue Sora quien lo besó de vuelta en esta ocasión.

* * *

No podía ser todo tan malo pensó Taichi al ver a Mimi durmiendo en su cama.

Después de ese arrebato estúpido en el que la besó a la fuerza, creyó que ella nunca más le volvería a hablar en la vida. Pero tenía que agradecer que si no lo hubiese hecho, el efecto dominó que se produjo de ese momento en adelante no le permitiría estarla observando dormir tan plácidamente.

Pudo haber comenzado como un capricho, pero ese capricho creció como bola de nieve y ahora lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte. No le importaba que Yamato se hubiera adelantado, él se iba a ganar su corazón… iba a hacer las cosas bien.

Juntó la puerta de su dormitorio y con una manta en su brazo se fue a acomodar al sillón. La próxima vez no iba a mirarla dormir desde lejos, la próxima vez iba a dormir abrazado a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aers… me gusta el mimato, de hecho tengo uno que otro mimato, pero es que el michi me mata . amo a Taichi con todo my heart!**

 **Bueno resumen de hoy, a Takeru le** _ **sacaron la xuxa**_ **(chilean slang xD que quiere decir que lo golpearon mucho) que era lo que iba a pasar, después de todo Hikari es la hermanita de mi Tai** _ **wachito riko**_ **(chilean slang: hombre muy guapo).**

 **Bueno ya el papá de TK se enteró que tiene un cabro ultra mega irresponsable y si Sora va como va le va a ver el** _ **ojo a la papa**_ **luego (chilean slang: va a tener relaciones sexuales luego).**

 **Tambien tengo que decir que amo a Yamato y que si bien prometió alejarse de Mimi… uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida. Puede que siii… puede que nooooo… solo yo seeee jojojojo**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **PD: fui a ver la película de las 50 sombras del wachito riko y quedé on fire con él. La película es MUY mala, pero Jamie Dornan me dejó soñando XXX toda la noche :) la iría a ver de nuevo solo para cuarteármelo una y otra vez ¡!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone's Advice**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamato se sentía ridículo. Se miraba de reojo en todos los espejos y reflejos que encontraba en el camino. Trataba de taparse el rostro cada vez que alguna chica lo quedaba viendo más tiempo de lo que se debía.

¿En qué momento permitió a Hikari que le pusiese base de maquillaje a sus moretones?

Después del caos que se armó la tarde del domingo donde Hiroaki Ishida descubrió que sería abuelo, que Takeru fuese reprendido como nunca antes en su corta vida lo fue y que la pequeña Yagami se desplomase en los brazos de Yamato, todo pasó a ser calma. Una calma demasiado incómoda, pero calma al fin y al cabo.

El padre de los menores ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba, todo lo decepcionado que estaba y al ver a su futura nuera desmallada su enojo pasó a preocupación.

Finalmente, la pareja perdió el tren de vuelta a Kioto.

Hikari, más repuesta, durmió esa noche en la cama del rubio mayor como exigencia del señor Ishida y sus dos hijos fueron obligados a compartir el incómodo sillón del salón. Poco le importó a Hiroaki que Yamato tuviese una importante entrevista en el Conservatorio de Música y que se hubiese enterado ese mismo día que iba a ser tío. Ambos hermanos fueron castigados de la única forma que el hombre encontró.

Al día siguiente, su cuñada, no encontró mejor idea que tapar sus moretones – debido a sus peleas con el hermano de la misma– haciendo uso de sus productos de belleza y tras convencerlo por casi una hora, Yamato le dejó ponerle una de esas cremas color piel. Se sentía tan gay y su hermano partiéndose de la risa a su lado lo hacía sentirse así aún más.

Una vez finalizada su labor, el rubio mayor tuvo que admitir que Hikari había tapado todo con gran habilidad, pero desde que cerró la puerta del departamento vistiendo un traje de dos piezas sintió que todo el mundo lo miraba… era la primera y última vez que se dejaba _maquillar_. Y esperaba que la entrevista lo hiciera valer la pena.

Miró nuevamente su celular, quedaban menos de 10 minutos para que lo llamaran.

Desde que había llegado al edificio y la chica de la recepción le pidió que esperase que el director fuese por él, no lograba detener el movimiento de su pierna derecha. Tenía unas ganas enormes de enviarle un mensaje a Sora, después de todo ella era la única enterada, pero sabía que tras la discusión que tuvieron en el departamento de la pelirroja, no lo creía posible.

Tenía una mezcolanza de sentimientos dentro de él.

Había sido un fin de semana demasiado agitado, en todo el aspecto de la palabra. Sus sentimientos hacia Sora fueron rechazados. Sabía que eso podía pasar, demoró muchos años en ser sincero… tantos que hasta él mismo terminaba preguntándose si realmente sentía lo mismo que sintió por ella durante su adolescencia. Y luego, apareció Mimi… lo más inesperado de todo.

Llevaba meses llevándose bien con la Tachikawa, cantando juntos en el karaoke, compartiendo en un par de meses lo que no hicieron en años. Nunca había negado que ella fuese atractiva, porque sería un mentiroso, pero amanecer en su cama después de una noche de pasión era lo último que esperó. Y tocarla y sentirla disparó en él una extraña sensación dentro de sí, que lamentablemente, fuese lo que fuese… tenía que desecharla.

Había traicionado a su amigo y no iba a volver a hacerlo.

-¿Ishida Yamato? – preguntó una chica morena de ojos verdes y largo cabello trigueño.

La chica se parecía demasiado a Marion, sus mismos rasgos extranjeros, eso fue lo primero que pensó el rubio cuando la vio, pero su cabello era idéntico al de Mimi – antes de todos los cambios de color, por supuesto – pero la chica se notaba ser más joven que aquella muchacha con la que el Yagami pasó tres meses. Marion era 2 años mayor a Taichi… esta morena parecía tener la edad de la Tachikawa.

Yamato se levantó un tanto confundido, quizás sí era ella…así que por más que trató de quedarse callado y con la duda, la pregunta salió de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Marion? - La morena alzó sus cejas sorprendida. Y el Ishida trató de buscar en su memoria el apellido, Taichi se lo había mencionado en más de alguna ocasión - ¿Marion Tyler?

Finalmente, la chica al escuchar el nombre sonrió.

-Siempre nos confunden – rió - ¿conociste a mi hermana?

-¿Eres hermana de Marion?

-Sí… lo soy… ¡oh! – Exclamó olvidándose de donde estaba en ese momento - ¿Fuiste amigo de ella mientras estuvo acá?

-En realidad… - Yamato no creía correcto seguir con la conversación. De hecho, no sabía si debía contarle a Taichi que se había encontrado con la hermana de la mujer que lo dejó loco de amor durante 3 meses – disculpa, pero…

-oh sí, discúlpame a mí. Es tu turno. Ultima puerta al final del pasillo – explicó haciéndose a un lado – Mucha suerte, Yamato.

-Gracias… - el rubio se acomodó la corbata y antes de comenzar a caminar, ella habló.

-Por cierto… Soy Susan Tyler.

.

.

Mimi abrió el armario de Taichi buscando algún suéter qué ocupar. El día había amanecido muy helado y ella no cargaba con nada que la abrigase.

Paseó sus manos por las prendas colgadas, todas muy ordenadas. Su ropa correctamente doblada, solo faltaba que estuviese separada por colores, pensó la pelinegra. Taichi había cambiado mucho, al menos en lo que en orden se refería, bueno también había cambiado en otras… aunque siempre conservando su esencia.

Cuando el moreno inauguró el departamento estaba todo patas para arriba, era una verdadera aventura llegar al baño saltando cajas y cosas desparramadas por el suelo. Ahora todo era muy distinto, su hogar siempre estaba ordenado y limpio. Mimi se asombró cuando en una de las reuniones que se organizaron en casa del Yagami éste hubiese cambiado el sillón y que el sillón combinara con las cortinas y con la alfombra.

Y todo muy masculino.

Su dormitorio era realmente acogedor. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto en ese aspecto?

-¿encontraste algo? – preguntó el moreno entrando a su cuarto apremiando – Aki, me acaba de llamar y me dice que quiere que avancemos un trabajo…

-¿Estará bien? – Mimi sacó un polerón rojo de su amigo con cuidado para no desordenar nada y se lo colocó frente al espejo apreciando lo grande y suelto que le quedaba – ya sabes… por lo de Misa…

-No le pregunté, ¿debería? – miró a la Tachikawa confundido.

-Si eres su amigo deberías, Tai. No debe haber pasado un buen fin de semana sabiendo que la chica con la que se iba a casar lo estaba engañando hace años.

-No soy bueno en eso, Mimi – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tampoco eras bueno en ser organizado, limpio y responsable – rio ella – Puedes aprender, como aprendiste a combinar tus muebles…

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa triste. Había sido Marion quien había ayudado en su cambio, fue ella que con paciencia le enseñó y, al irse, él continuó haciéndolo. Pero no se lo iba a decir a Mimi, se haría ver como un inútil que necesita que una mujer lo esté llevando de la mano a mejorar su vida.

-Bueno hay cosas que se pueden aprender más fácil que otras, además para dar consejos se tiene que tener experiencia en esos temas y yo… no soy experto.

-No es necesario ser experto, simplemente debes tenerle aprecio a esa persona y decirle lo que es mejor para el – Mimi se había acercado a Taichi quedando a escasa distancia – Por ejemplo, yo quiero que tú seas feliz y que encuentres a una mujer que te haga inmensamente dichoso, porque a pesar de que eres muy impulsivo y te encanta andar golpeando a las cosas y a los demás – rió – tienes un corazón gigante Taichi, eres un excelente amigo… eres… - Mimi se detuvo a mirarlo y por momentos se quedó sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo su color de piel era tan bonito? ¿Desde cuándo esos mechones rebeldes lo hacían ver tan atractivo? Ni que decir de sus ojos marrones – Eres… especial.

El moreno tragó con dificultad.

Se decía una y otra vez a si mismo que debía controlarse, no debía cometer los mismos errores una vez más. Iba a ir despacio… pero Mimi estaba, a su parecer, muy cerca. Además le decía todo aquello. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo para que él supiera qué debía hacer con su amigo Akihiro? O ¿se lo decía porque ella lo estaba sintiendo?

Optó por obviar y le colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza golpeándola un par de veces con delicadeza.

-Entendí – sonrió y nunca antes una sonrisa le había costado tanto – hablaré con él.

Taichi se separó de Mimi y salió del dormitorio en dirección al salón dejando a la pelinegra sola. A la ojimiel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la nada. ¿Quería que su amigo le respondiera de la misma forma?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-¡Pasaron los cinco minutos! – Exclamó el moreno desde la otra habitación – No alcanzaremos a llegar si no salimos ahora.

.

.

La miró detenidamente, una y otra vez, no aparentaba tener 18 años. Era demasiado delgada, demasiado menudita, pero ahí estaba, sentada en el comedor esperando que Takeru le llevase desayuno, pálida como el papel.

Hiroaki recordó a su ex mujer, había sufrido mucho en su primer embarazo cuando esperaba a Yamato y esa chica estaba pasando por lo mismo.

No lo podía creer… ¡era muy joven para ser abuelo!

El padre de Takeru se terminó de acomodar su corbata y fue a sentarse frente a la castaña.

-Entonces ¿tus padres aún no saben? – preguntó bebiendo su café. Ella negó - ¿Cuándo piensan contarles?

-Iba a venir el próximo fin de semana… - interrumpió su hijo menor mientras colocaba un bowl con fruta y leche frente a su novia para que comiera – iba a hablar contigo y con los señores Yagami.

-¿Ibas? ¿solo?

-Hikari no lo pasa bien en los viajes, muchas nauseas – explicó.

-¿Cómo vas a seguir estudiando?, ¿cómo vas a solventar los gastos de una familia TK?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Se habían preguntado eso tantas veces, parecía tan fácil buscar un trabajo, buscar un lugar donde vivir y ser una familia feliz. Pero la realidad golpeaba sin piedad y desde que los dos supieron que serían padres habían decidido que lo mejor era congelar sus estudios por un tiempo. El Takaishi había estado buscando trabajo en Kioto, pero era muy difícil, más al ser tan joven y sin estudios.

Su padre notó la angustia en ambos.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Takeru, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerme el desentendido – torció la boca encontrando las palabras para continuar –… tienes que hablar con Yamato para comenzar, como ves el departamento tiene solo dos habitaciones y si a tu hermano le va bien en la entrevista lo más probable es que deba irse a Tokyo.

-¿Estás diciendo que podemos…vivir acá? – una lucecita de esperanza de prendió en el rubio.

-Primero debes hablar con tu hermano y en cuanto a ud – dijo mirando a la castaña – hoy llego temprano del trabajo… iremos hoy mismo a contarle a sus padres y yo como progenitor del irresponsable que eligió como padre de su hijo, voy a acompañarlos.

Hikari asintió con una sonrisa.

.

.

Sora sabía que Yamato se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil, pero quería saber cómo le había ido en la entrevista, después de todo eran amigos.

Lo que haya pasado antes entre él y ella, estaba enterrado en el pasado. Ahora ella estaba caminando sobre blancas nubes… ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada? ¡Porque era lo máximo!

-Ten – Joe le extendió un café – debes estar despierta para tu examen

El Kido no tenía que ir ya a la universidad, él estaba en etapa de entrega de tesis junto con su paso de interno en el hospital, pero de todas formas ese día se levantó temprano y fue a buscar a Sora a su departamento para luego traerla a su facultad.

-No tenías porqué traerme, Joe – dijo Sora con ambas manos en el vaso térmico de café – deberías haberte quedado descansando, después de todo debes estar a las 12 en el hospital para comenzar tu turno.

El chico de lentes se inclinó un poco y le robó un beso.

-Esto es mejor que estar descansando – aquello hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja. Se volvió a inclinar, ahora tomándola de las mejillas y el beso fue más largo.

Sora terminó rindiéndose y le pasó su brazo libre por el cuello para acercarlo más. Se sentía como una adolescente, con mil mariposas jugando y chocando en las paredes de su estómago.

Se separaron cuando ya necesitaban aire y la Takenouchi lo miró a los ojos extasiada mientras Joe jugaba con sus dedos contra el rostro de ella, formando círculos que le producían pequeñas cosquillas.

-Me gustas mucho… - susurró ella sin poder apartar la vista.

-Y tú a mi… - sonrió el peliazul con ternura – ahora debes ir por ese examen, van a dar las 9 y quiero una excelente nota – se acercó a su oído para susurrar – porque de ser así, voy a llevarte a un lugar muy especial luego de cenar este viernes.

Sora enrojeció y atinó a asentir nerviosa. Se dieron un último beso y ella comenzó a caminar hasta los salones de su facultad dejando a Joe Kido en medio del patio.

La observó alejarse, y no fue que hasta desapareció de su vista que él se movió. Dio me día vuelta y se encontró de frente con una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

La conocía muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Era su compañera en el hospital con la que regularmente mantenían relaciones.

-¿Tienes novia? – preguntó enojada.

-Sarah…

-¡¿Tienes novia?! – exclamó provocando que algunas personas dieran vuelta a mirar a la ambos.

-Sarah… deja explicarte.

-¡Soy una idiota! – se dijo a si misma cerrando los puños – creí que… - miró al Kido que trataba por todos los medios de hacerla bajar su voz. No quería un escándalo allí, alguna compañera de Sora podría verlos e ir con el chisme - ¡Eres igual a todos!

Joe tuvo que tomarla del brazo con fuerza, mientras ella se resistía y le gritaba lo poco hombre que era, la llevó hasta la esquina de uno de los edificios que colindaba con la muralla que daba a la calle, habían un par de árboles que lo escondían un poco del resto. Había descubierto ese lugar gracias a una chica muy apasionada de Diseño que adoraba hacerlo al aire libre.

-¡Imbécil! – Le gritó empujándolo con sus manos contra el pecho - ¡Me mentiste!

-No te mentí… hasta ayer… en que nosotros… en que tu… - no sabía cómo explicarse.

-¿en que nosotros lo hicimos sobre la camilla? ¿o en que yo te la chupaba en el armario del aseo? – Preguntó con ironía – dijiste que te gustaba.

-Y me gustas – indicó incomodo – pero ella me gusta más.

-¿Te gusta más? – bufó – veamos quien te gusta más…

Lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó para comérselo en un beso.

El peliazul tenía que admitir que su compañera sabía lo que hacía, Sora era muy tímida en muchos aspectos y aunque ambas besaban muy bien, le gustaba que Sarah tomara la iniciativa.

El beso se tornó demandante a un nivel en el que Joe comenzaba a necesitar un cuarto vacío, la de ojos verdes lo supo y sin que darle tiempo de reacción metió su mano dentro del pantalón buscando su objetivo.

-No… Sarah… aquí no – jadeó él cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de ella cerrándose a su alrededor.

-No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente… te voy a gustar más…

Y su boca bajo de su cuello, pasó por su pecho… luego por su estómago y se quedó cerca de su entrepierna. El Kido miró para todos lados, respirando azorado.

Esto no iba a ser fácil.

.

.

-¿Sabes que la consultora está buscando un analista de inversiones _trainee_?

Taichi estaba en la cafetería de la facultad de Economía y Negocios de la Todai junto a Akihiro tratando de terminar un informe que debías entregar en el segundo período.

El trigueño no había hablado mucho desde que se juntaron, se saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sentaron de inmediato. Taichi podía notar que su compañero no había descansado en todo el fin de semana, sus profundas ojeras, sus ojos rojos y su rostro cansado lo delataban.

Al informe solo le quedaban agregarle algunos gráficos y descripciones y mientras Aki lo hacía en su laptop, el moreno aprovechó de leer su correo… fue allí que encontró en el correo de su empresa uno en el que buscaban un analista trainee y además una secretaria para recepeción del piso en el que el trabajaba medio tiempo.

Para el puesto de analista, pensó de inmediato en Akihiro y para el de secretaria… le envió un mensaje a Mimi. Después de que la despidieran, era obvio que iba a necesitar uno.

Ya se la imaginaba trabajando con él.

-No lo sé, Tai – respondió el trigueño escondido tras el computador – voy a terminar este semestre, me graduaré y me devolveré a Nara.

-¿A Nara?

-Mi familia es de allá… - le recordó.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿Por qué?... digo, sé por qué pero… - las palabras de Mimi vinieron a su mente, tenía que preocuparse por las personas que le importaban – Aki, no dejes que una chica te cague la existencia, tienes el mejor promedio del curso… si postulas es casi ciento por ciento seguro que quedes, puedes ir escalando. Es una excelente empresa… de hecho me asombra que se hubiesen fijado en mi – rio sintiéndose ridículo, pero retomó la seriedad al notar que el chico lo estaba mirando – tu ex prometida es una tonta, tu eres un excelente tipo… no te culpes bajo ninguna circunstancia o te romperé el rostro a golpes y, créeme que tuve un fin de semana de mierda donde practiqué bastante. ¡Al diablo con Misako! Al diablo con esa mujer infiel que no te valoró… y ¿sabes qué? ¡Qué bueno que la hayas descubierto y hayan terminado!… porque ahora te lo puedo decir: era la mujer más aburrida, insípida, desagradable y desabrida que jamás haya conocido. No era para ti, amigo… eras demasiado bueno para esa bruja.

-Taichi… - Aki le sonrió.

-¡Así que vas a postular! – Interrumpió – y de paso me ayudas con la compra y venta de bonos europeos que no logro entender.

-Eres un buen amigo, Tai – agradeció Aki – Solo déjame pensarlo… aún estoy muy confundido. No es fácil saber que la persona con la que estuviste tantos años, te engañaba. Yo en verdad quería estar siempre con ella.

-¿Siempre? – bufó el Yagami – tu vida habría sido una mierda al lado de esa mujer, prometo presentarte una que valga la pena… aunque… de las que conozco, una es mi mejor amiga, la otra es mi hermana y supe que está embarazada y la otra es una amiga de la cual me enamoré… no tengo muchas opciones para ti… lo siento.

Akihiro rió.

-Debo suponer entonces con tu resumen que Takenouchi es tu mejor amiga, te enteraste este fin de semana que serías tío, sino me lo habrías dicho la semana pasada y que te enamoraste de Mimi…

-Eres una maldita versión trigueña de Yamato… - masculló Taichi al verse descubierto tan fácilmente.

Akihiro comenzó a reír e internamente le agradeció a su compañero que al menos por un par de minutos le hubiese levantado el ánimo. Ahora que había dado por finalizada su relación con su novia de años, estaba definitivamente solo en Tokyo y saber que al menos contaba con alguien como Taichi para apoyarse cuando estuviese mal, era muy importante para él.

-Disculpen – interrumpió un chico con un mapa entre sus manos – pero esta universidad es gigante.

Tanto Taichi como Akihiro lo quedaron mirando, era un chico muy rubio de ojos verdes con rasgos occidentales.

-Estoy buscando el salón A-567.

-¿Econometría? – preguntó Taichi alzando una de sus cejas. Había sufrido tanto con ese ramo que estuvo noches y noches soñando que quemaba ese salón.

-Eso creo…– sonrió – no es para mí, es para mi novia… tuvo que ir a otro lugar y comienza las clases en dos horas más. Le voy a mandar una guía de cómo llegar más rápido.

-Oh!, es cierto… hoy llegan los de intercambio – recordó Aki – no es muy lejos en todo caso… está en el tercer piso del segundo edificio antes del labotario de computación. Es el edificio con ladrillos caoba.

-muchas gracias.

-¿También eres de intercambio? – preguntó Taichi curioso.

-No, yo… vine siguiéndola… - respondió un poco sonrojado.

-Otro enamorado empedernido… - susurró el moreno.

.

.

Mimi había tenido que aprender a no meterse en vidas ajenas. Tenía que admitir que le costaba bastante, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que si no podía siquiera superar el término de su relación con Michael, no debía inmiscuirse en la de los demás.

Pero lo que acababa de ver, le competía en demasía.

Había visto a Joe y a Sora besarse en medio del campus como una normal pareja, de hecho, estuvo a punto de gritar de emoción al ver que al fin su amiga estaba con la persona que quería, también estuvo a punto de gritar de enojo ¡¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué?! Que ella no sabía nada, ¡Qué mala amiga era Sora que se guardaba tamaña noticia!

Era rebozaba de felicidad por la pelirroja, hasta que, después de que sus amiga se alejara, se acercó una chica de piel clara y cabellos oscuros a reclamarle algo a Joe.

 _¡¿Tienes Novia?!_

Había gritado a todos pulmón.

Mimi no creía capaz al Kido de jugar a dos bandos, menos si estaba en medio una de sus amigas, ¡Menos si era Sora!

Vio como tomó a la muchacha del brazo y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

Toda la figura de hombre intachable que ella creía que Jou Kido era, se fue al suelo cuando lo vio besándose contra uno de los edificios con esa chica de ojos verdes, peor fue cuando después los vio tocándose de manera muy descarada a plena luz del día y tan temprano.

Mimi no iba a dejar que su amigo le viese la cara a Sora, menos sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba la pelirroja de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tengo que pedir disculpas…**

 **Ando con falta de inspiración para mis historias antiguas. Por ello he estado escribiendo otras, para despejarme y la verdad el maldito kamisama de la inspiración me abandonó. No se si será el trabajo o que mierda… pero no me deja escribir!**

 **Es horrible!**

 **Lamento si el cap no fue de su completo gusto, pero voy avanzando hacia mi objetivo leeeento, pero seguro.**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **PD: vieron el OVA 4? Yo lo encontré malísimo. Rescato la parte mas tierna de todo el ova cuando Gabumon llama todo sonrojado a Yamato-KUN … cosa mas rica! Mori de amor. Lo demás NEXTTT esperando al 5to que sale A FIN DE AÑO! No será too much digo shooo?**

 **Ni un respeto con el digifan**


End file.
